Of Different Worlds
by nivlac
Summary: Two people, one a mercenary, and the other a demi-dragon, awaken in a land that neither are familiar with. One rife with war and monsters. They both seek to find the ones that they care for, and a way to return to their own worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised that I would do it. And I did it. This is using Golden Age Guts, so that means he isn't going to act like Black Swordsman Guts, keep that in mind. If you feel like I did anything wrong, let me know, and I'll fix it.**

Guts opened his eyes suddenly, scanning the blank blue sky above him. He turned his head left, then right. In both directions, several tall, brown barked trees were spread out in either direction, their green leaves leaving spots of shadow on the earth. The dirt that Guts lay in was soft, almost to the point where the commander of the Hawks Raiders could feel himself sink into it. He sat up slowly, looking down at his body to be sure that there were no wounds. His red cape was covered with dirt, yet his armor looked pristine.

He stood up, ignoring the dizziness that ensued immediately afterwards. Guts looked behind him, and saw his great sword sticking out of the earth. Guts furrowed his brow, and gripped the hilt pulling it out of the ground. Dirt stuck on tip of the sword, and Guts rubbed it off with his finger. The square pommel of the sword looked as if it were brand new, and the white wraps around the handle looked to have been replaced, as were the rivets of the guard.

The blade looked to have been recently sharpened, even though Guts knew that he never did it. Meaning that someone had fixed parts of his sword. He slid it into its sheath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, and let it out.

Where was he?

His mind drew a blank when he asked that question. Guts placed a hand on his chin, and furrowed his brow. What did he remember doing before he woke up here? He remembered talking to Griffith before a battle… and for some reason he kept drawing a blank on what came afterwards.

At any rate, standing in the middle of the woods wasn't going to get anything done. Guts looked around himself once more, his eyes catching his metal helmet at the base of a nearby tree. He walked over, and picked it up from the ground. This too, looked to be fresh forged. He placed it atop his head, and began walking north.

He would keep walking until he found someone who could tell him where the hell he was.

…

…

…

Corrin's eyes shot open, and she sat up instantly from the soft dirt that she was laying in. Her breathing was ragged and fast, and her red eyes looked around in all directions, spotting several tall trees surrounding her. She stood up, and took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself. She shut her eyes, and cleared her mind.

Okay.

She reopened her eyes, and looked behind her, seeing the Yato sticking out of the ground. There was just one problem. It wasn't the fully formed Yato. It was the same Yato she first started out with. A yellow long sword with three spikes for a pommel. Corrin locked her fingers together and stretched upwards, letting out a yawn. After that, she gripped the hilt of the sword, and drew it from the earth. Now, for the first question.

Where was she?

The last thing she could remember was being crowned queen of Valla… and then nothing. She shook her head, her long white hair flowing with the movement. She looked down at her body, seeing her white plate armor. She furrowed her brow in confusion however. This armor looked to be fresh forged, her armor that she was wearing was full of dents and scratches from countless battles, yet this… looked pristine.

The earth felt soft beneath her bare feet, and she wiggled her toes. She needed to find someone that could give her directions, then after that, she would make her way back to one of the three kingdoms to ask what was going on. If she was lucky, she would find a Pegasus rider to fly her back.

She wondered if her brothers and sisters were worrying after her…

…

…

…

He had been walking for two hours straight, and still, he saw no sign of civilization. Just more forest. He saw a couple deer and an abundance of chubby faced squirrels running about, but not a single person. If he could just find a road, then he could find people. Guts would follow that road until he reached some sort of populated area. Hell, he'd probably just find people on the road who could tell him where he was.

Birdsong assaulted his ears, and he blinked. What if Griffith and the rest of the Hawks were in the same situation that he was in right now? Just wandering the forest trying to find their way back to the group? Casca, Pippin, Judeau, and Corkus… were they in the forest with him? If they were, then they had to have been doing the same thing he was doing right? Trying to find civilization? If that were the case, then he had a good chance of running into them on the way.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Guts smiled as he found a small dirt path, wide enough for three men to walk side by side. He stepped onto it, and looked to his right, then his left. Both directions went straight left, and straight right, as far as the eye could see.

Standing there meant more time wasted, so he decided to go right. It was a hot day today, sweat was pouring down the sides of his face. After a few more minutes of walking, his eyes widened as a woman just stepped out of the forest onto the road. His brow furrowed when he noticed her odd features.

She had long white hair that reached to the middle of her back. She wore white plate armor that conformed to her figure, but it had a gap in the upper thigh and crotch region, the only thing there being a pair of black undergarments. She wore a blue shoulder cape that reached the back of her upper thighs. His eyes went to her feet, and they widened when he noticed that she was not wearing any shoes. She was pretty, in a sort of… otherworldly way.

She looked to the right of her, then to her left, and saw Guts standing there. She smiled, and ran over to him. That was when Guts noticed the long yellow sword she held in her right hand. It was an odd looking blade; nothing that looked like that it should belong in a battle. It looked more like a decorative ornament that a noble would hang upon their wall.

Once she was close enough, Guts could see that she had red eyes, and pointed ears. This was most definitely no normal woman. The last thing he met with eyes that red killed five hundred of his men and threw him around like a ragdoll. If this girl was anything like Zodd, then he had to be careful. His hand went instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw that, and put up her left hand.

"I mean you no harm sir! I just was wondering if I may ask you where I am?" She said.

Guts furrowed his brow.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Guts said.

She furrowed her own brow.

"Well… I have no idea. I just woke up a few hours ago in this forest. I don't know how I ended up here." She said, placing a hand on her cheek.

Gut's eyes widened.

"Me too. I can't remember a thing about how I got here." He told her.

She extended her right hand after moving her sword to her left.

"My name is Corrin; it is a pleasure to meet you." Corrin said.

Guts looked at the extended hand, and then hesitantly took it in his right hand. Corrin's hands were smaller than his by far, but when they made skin contact, he could feel several calluses and a few large scars. She had been using that sword, and for a long time as well.

"I'm Guts." He said, pulling his hand away.

She was a head shorter than he was, and she radiated a feeling of… childlike innocence.

"That's a… odd name. Well, anyhow, since we're both stuck in the same situation, how about we stick together? It's dangerous to be walking around the forest alone anyhow." Corrin said.

"I guess there isn't any harm in it." Guts said. "I was heading that way." He said, pointing ahead of him.

"Then it's that way we go." Corrin said.

Guts nodded, and marched ahead, Corrin following closely behind. Twenty minutes of silent walking, then Corrin said.

"So which kingdom are you from? I would guess Nohr. Am I correct?" Corrin asked.

Nohr? What the hell was Nohr? He certainly hasn't heard of it.

"No. I'm from Midland." Guts told her.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Midland?" She asked.

Guts turned to look at her.

"Yes. Midland, where are you from?" Guts asked.

"Well… I'm not at liberty to say, but I was raised in two different kingdoms in my life. Nohr and Hoshido. Though, I lived most of it in Nohr." Corrin said.

Hoshido? He hadn't heard of that either.

"Are those even real? I've looked at plenty of maps with a friend of mine of the world, and I've never seen Nohr or Hoshido." Guts told her.

Corrin furrowed her brow.

"Well… I've never seen Midland on a map of my world… oh gods…" Corrin said.

"What?" Guts asked.

She stared at the ground a moment, and then looked into his eyes.

"It's probably nothing, but if we can find a map of where we are, that would help a lot." Corrin told him.

"Alright then." Guts said.

The swordsman just realized how odd of a situation he was in right now. He was walking through a forest with a girl that didn't wear shoes, had white hair, red eyes, and pointy ears. She was talking about countries that he was almost _certain_ did not exist, and he woke up with no recollection of how he had got here. His head was beginning to hurt from all of it.

They kept walking for about an hour, and he could see that the sun was about ready to set. Guts sighed, he thought that at some point that him and Corrin would come across some form of civilization, but more, and more road just stretched out ahead.

What was Griffith doing right now? Had he organized search parties to find him yet? His right hand went to the hilt of his sword once he heard several footsteps behind him. When he turned, he saw ten men in rags brandishing knives and short swords. They were all rugged looking, and he could smell how rancid they were.

"Well well well. Look what we have ere' boys. It isn't safe in the forest at night. There are thieves and murderers about don't you know?" The one in the far back said.

One of his eye sockets was empty, and his brown, matted hair reached down over his ears. His patchy beard had clumps of food in it, and his teeth were yellow and crooked. He had deep crow's feet, along with several deep wrinkles.

The other men were in a similar state to him, but not as old looking.

"Kill the man boys, the girl looks like nobility. We can ransom her off to whoever her daddy is later." The man said.

Corrin stood with her back straight, and stuck her sword out to her right. She lifted her left elbow up, and she looked more ready to dance than fight. Guts drew his great sword, and held it in their direction. The ruffians took a step back after seeing it, their eyes wide with fear.

"Don't be afraid! With a sword that big, he's slow!" The leader yelled.

"Listen!" Corrin yelled. "There's no need for this! Just back away and leave us alone!"

Guts shot her a sideways glance. She really was naïve.

"How're me and my boys supposed to eat then? Tell you what girl, you come with us willingly and we'll let that big oaf go, what do you say?" He asked.

Corrin glared at him.

"You can't expect me to just go with you." Corrin said.

"Then I guess your boyfriend is as good as dead! Get them!" He yelled.

Three of them dashed forwards, and Guts took a deep breath. He ran forwards, and swung with all of his might, separating all three of them from their midsections. Blood flew everywhere, and that seemed to be enough to send the rest of them fleeing away from him.

"M-monster!" The leader yelled, scampering away.

Guts let out a small laugh. Bastards like that were all talk until you showed them how weak they really were.

He turned to Corrin, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"That was impressive Guts, still… I wish that it wouldn't have to come to bloodshed." Corrin said.

"Are you some kind of noble?" Guts asked her.

Corrin nodded.

"Yes. It's a really long story." She said.

"Being born a noble isn't a long story." Guts said.

"Well… for me it kind of is." Corrin said. "At any rate, we should continue on."

Guts nodded, and turned back around. He doubted that those guys would come back again after that, but just in case, he kept his ears open. They continued walking along the path until the sun set the darkness of the night making it near impossible to see. Guts stopped, and so did Corrin.

"We need to stop for tonight. We'll keep going tomorrow." Guts told her.

"That's probably a good idea… my legs were starting to get tired anyway." Corrin said.

Guts looked to his right, seeing the dense expanse of forest ahead. It was dark, but there had to be enough wood to make a fire. Then again… a fire might attract more unwanted brigands. This was going to be a long night for sure. His mind wandered back to Griffith and the Hawks. What were they doing right now? He was so worried.

...

…

…

Corrin gathered as many dry fallen branches as she could possibly carry, and brought them back to the campsite. Guts had been constructing a fire pit, digging a small hole in the ground with his hands. It was wide enough for him to stand in, and when she neared, he turned his head.

"Bring it over here." He told her.

Corrin nodded, walking over beside him and laying them down in the hole. After a bit of fumbling, Guts started the fire with some flint and steel he kept in his satchel. It warmed her skin standing near it. The forest was somewhat chilly at night. She went over to the other side of the fire, laying the Yato down right next to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and stared at the roaring flames.

The fire itself was only about half as tall as she was, and her and Guts could handle any brigand that might come and rob them, so she allowed herself to relax. Guts took off his helmet, and laid it down on top of his sword. She examined his face, seeing that a few scars adorned his admittedly handsome face. The most notable however, being the small horizontal one across the bridge of his nose.

He had short, spiky black hair, and had brown eyes. It couldn't go without saying that Guts was huge, the same size as Benny and Fuga. When she saw him cut those three men down, she had thought of asking him to join her cause, but then she remembered that she had already completed that task.

Besides, he probably had other business to attend to. She stared at his face for the longest time after she realized how much he reminded her of-

"Why are you staring at me?" Guts asked.

"Oh! Sorry… you just… kind of look like someone I know. Kind of." She said. "His name is Ike… I met him a long time ago."

"Never heard of him." Guts said, scratching his cheek.

They stayed silent for a few moments, and then Corrin noticed that he was staring at her face.

"Now you're the one staring at me." She said.

"You look weird." Guts said.

Corrin visibly flinched at that.

"Not in a bad way, calm down. I mean… you just don't look like any other woman I've ever seen. I only know one person with white hair. I've never seen anyone with red eyes and pointy ears either… well, technically." Guts said.

Corrin pointed to him.

"Your ears are kind of pointy aren't they?" She asked.

Guts went to feel his right ear, his index and thumb rubbing the small point in it.

"Kind of I guess." He said.

More silence passed.

"Do you have any family?" Corrin asked.

Guts frowned deeply.

"No." He said his voice stern.

Corrin knew that it must have been a somewhat touchy subject for him, so she didn't press the matter further. His eyes went to the fire, looking empty and sad. She regretted asking him immediately.

"I'm sorry…" Corrin said.

Guts looked up at her.

"It's alright… What about you? Any family?" Guts asked.

Corrin's mood brightened.

"Yes. Four brothers and four sisters. Two of my brothers married two of my sisters. And another two brothers married another two sisters." Corrin said.

Guts sneered in disgust.

"They aren't related! I swear! They're from different families; I was just raised by both." She said.

Gut's face went from one of disgust, to one of confusion.

"Aren't you related to them?" He asked.

Corrin sighed.

"No… I thought I was for the longest time, but it turned out that I wasn't." She said. "I told you that me being a noble was complicated."

Guts nodded in agreement.

"I guess you were right. So what kind of noble are you exactly?" Guts asked.

Corrin widened her eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"Well… I'm a queen." She said.

Guts own eyes widened considerably, and he almost fell backwards out of surprise.

"Whoa! Calm down, it's still a new kind of thing." Corrin said.

"The hell is a queen doing wandering around a forest!?" Guts yelled.

"I told you, I can't remember!" She yelled back.

Guts pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have got to be kidding me." Guts said. "Queens aren't supposed to… well, look like you."

Corrin clenched her teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She yelled.

"I mean that queens are supposed to act like complete asses! Dressing like chandeliers and all that. They don't wield swords, wear armor, or walk around barefoot." Guts said.

"Well this one does." Corrin said. "I can understand your skepticism however. Sorry for yelling."

Guts sighed. Staying silent. More awkward silence passed before she willed up the courage to ask another question.

"What is it you do?" She asked him.

Guts looked up at her.

"I'm a mercenary in the Band of the Hawk." Guts said.

"Band of the Hawk? I can't say that I've heard of your group." She said.

"We are known as death on the battlefield, we're the strongest army in Midland at the moment. At least I think so." Guts said. "It would probably be best if you got some rest. Go on, I'll take first watch."

Corrin nodded, and laid on her back. She placed her arms behind her head, and shut her eyes.

"Thank you. Good night." She said.

Ten seconds went by until he finally responded with

"Good night."

 **Leave a fucking review or I will eat your entire family in front of you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Also… this isn't in Midland, or Nohr, or Hoshido, or Valla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meowfyre: It's explained in this chapter friendo.**

 **227: Here it is.**

 **TheGunmaster: Its explained here. I refuse to spoil the story, and yeah, Guts and Ike do look alike… Wait a second. That's a pun! AlIKE HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Guest: Done.**

 **Guest: Here it is.**

 **Downhillrabbit6: Thank you daddy.**

 **Rc48117: I think that was shown in the gameplay trailer for Berserk Mosou.**

 **Dead Pann: Golden age Guts is before the eclipse. And I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Guest: No rape horse for you.**

 **Guisniperman: Before the eclipse ser.**

 **Doomkiller10: Keep your eye on it real good ;)**

 **BloodWolf752: That's explained in this chapter my dear child.**

 **Danney: Then follow the story ._.**

 **Greyjedi449t: Here it is my friend.**

 **As for those of you who followed but didn't leave a review… rape horse.**

Guts woke up soon after the morning sunlight touched his eyes. His sword lay flat across his crossed legs, and his neck was slightly scratched from laying the back of his head against the trunk of the tree. He looked around the campsite, seeing Corrin lying down next to the fire pit curled up in a ball with her knees to her chest. The fire had died out well into the night, and Guts realized that he had fallen asleep during his watch.

He reprimanded himself for that. Guts stood up to his full height, and let out a small yawn. Guts sheathed his sword at his back, and stepped over to Corrin's sleeping form. He leaned down, and grabbed her shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Wake up." He said.

Corrin groaned, opening one eye. She sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Guts stood up, as did Corrin. She looked around the campsite, spotting her sword stuck into the ground next to where she was sleeping. She groggily walked over to it, and drew it from the ground. Dirt clung to the end of the blade, and she wiped it off with her finger.

"Let's get moving." Guts told her. "We should run into somebody who knows what's going on."

She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… maybe if we're really lucky we can find a way home." She said.

Guts smirked.

"If we're lucky." He repeated.

They made their way back up to the dirt path, and continued down the road. The dirt crunched beneath Gut's boots, and he found himself looking at Corrin's feet once more as they walked.

"I don't wear shoes because… well, walking barefoot has never really bothered me. My brothers and sisters constantly pester me about it. I like the way the ground feels beneath my feet, plus shoes are smelly." Corrin said.

Guts looked up.

"Shoes may not smell nice, but they keep you from stepping on sharp things. I remember one day my band was camped outside of a castle… and I decided to walk around the camp barefoot for a little while. Everything was fine until I stepped on a bunch of stickers…" He said, remembering the smiling face on the other members of the Hawks saw it.

Corrin giggled.

"Well, I haven't had that problem yet, I usually look where I'm stepping." Corrin said.

"But in combat, an enemy could easily stomp down on your toes. It already hurts if you're wearing boots, but imagining having no shoes on for that… well, it doesn't sound pretty." Guts said.

"No one's ever tried that on me." Corrin said.

"Well make sure that they don't, wouldn't want our queen here to have broken toes." Guts said.

"Hey! I told you it's a new thing!" She yelled.

"Sure thing your highness." Guts said.

Corrin huffed.

Fifteen minutes of walking went by before the silence was broken yet again.

"So… do you have a girlfriend? A wife?" Corrin asked.

Guts shook his head.

"No." He said. "Why?"

"I was just curious. I don't like long silences." She said.

"What about you?" Guts asked.

"What about me?" She asked.

Guts rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a husband or something like that?" Guts asked.

Corrin looked down to the ground.

"No…" She said.

Guts looked to her.

"If you're royalty aren't you supposed to… well, make more royalty?" Guts asked.

Corrin frowned.

"I'd like to change the subject. How long have you been with your Band of the Hawk?" Corrin asked him.

"Three years." He responded.

"How did you-"Corrin started.

She was cut off when an arrow embedded itself within Gut's left shoulder. His instincts took over. He quickly grabbed Corrin, and shoved her down to the ground, Guts sheltering her with his mass. He heard as the arrows whizzed overhead. He clenched his teeth.

"Guts! You're hurt!" Corrin yelled beneath him.

"It's nothing! Let me handle this!" Guts yelled.

"Kill the humans!" He heard a small, guttural voice yell from behind some bushes.

Guts looked to his left, where the arrows came from, seeing a bunch of four foot tall creatures step out from behind the large green bush. Their skin was a shade of grey, and their beady little black eyes were full of scorn. They were all bald, and wearing what equated to loincloths that covered their crotch area. Six of them wielded crossbows that were far too large for a creature their size to use. Ten others held small swords, and were baring their sharp pointy teeth at them. They had the bodies of slightly chubby children, and they had pointed ears along with tiny sharp nails.

Guts clenched his teeth in rage, and stood up to his full height, ripping out the arrow in his arm. Blood dripped down his wounded limb, and he ignored the pain. He drew his great sword, and the little monsters widened their eyes with what Guts assumed was fear.

He was about to charge forwards to cleave them all apart, but Corrin dashed past him. Before the nearest one could react, Corrin slashed its head off with a single slash, sending black blood flying everywhere. Almost too fast to see, she dashed to the next one, and slashed its fat gut open. Its black innards poured out onto the ground. The beast dropped to the ground, and Corrin cut through most of them with ease. The last remaining three ran away, towards Guts.

He brought his sword to bear, and slashed two of them in half. The last one took its tiny sword, and shoved it through his chest, killing itself. Corrin stepped over the corpses she had made, and took a deep breath, her yellow sword spotted with black blood. Guts stared at her, almost dumbfounded.

She… was good.

He caught himself staring at her, and he shook his head. This wasn't the time for that. They were just attacked by little monsters! Guts was glad that they were weak; it would have been horrible if it had been another Zodd…

Corrin ran over to him, grabbing his forearm and looking at the wound.

"We need to get this treated… if only I had a vulnery I could give you." Corrin said.

Guts pulled his arm away from her grip.

"It's nothing. Just a flea bite." He said.

Corrin looked down, and then looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm in your debt." She said.

Guts shook his head.

"You don't owe me anything. Let's keep going." Guts said.

"Do you know what those things are?" Corrin asked him.

"No. We should probably be more careful from now on." Guts said.

Corrin nodded, and they continued down the path. The stinging pain in Gut's arm was ignored as he pressed on. They remained silent for an hour down the road, and then they both smiled as they saw what seemed to be a village in the distance.

"Look! We can get your wound treated there Guts!" Corrin yelled.

Guts nodded.

"And we can find out where we are." Guts said.

"Of course. Let's press on." Corrin said.

The duo made their way down the path, reaching the large wooden palisade gate. Two men stood watch atop the walls of the village, and one of them looked down to them.

"Do you wish to enter our little town?" He yelled.

He wore full plate armor, with a barreled helm that covered his head. His chest plate had a sword etched into the middle, and he wore an iron long sword at his hip.

"Yes! My friend requires aid! We were attacked by little monsters an hour down the road!" Corrin yelled up at him.

The man nodded.

"Aye those goblins are a real pest. I'll assume you killed the little bastards eh?" The guard asked.

Goblins? That's what they were?

"Easily." Guts said.

The guard chuckled.

"I like you lad. Aye, you can enter the village, just don't cause any trouble." He said.

The man motioned upwards, and the gate lifted up. Guts saw several other heavily armored guards standing near the gate. They made an odd gesture towards him and Corrin, locking their fingers together and nodding in their direction. Corrin did the same thing back at them, and they cheered. Corrin nudged Guts, and he rolled his eyes, doing the same thing. They cheered even louder for him.

A long dirt path divided the village into two. Each side had businesses selling a variety of objects in the front. The other buildings behind them must have been residential. They were all constructed of the same dark brown plank wood, and looked to have been recently built. Two paths separated from the one in the middle, leading to other parts of the town.

The two made their way into town, passing several shops and villagers. They all had the look of a killer in their eyes, and every single citizen brandished some sort of weapon at their belt. Guts narrowed his eye at this.

"Goblin season!" A vendor yelled to his right. "Some of the little shits can climb the walls! Bash them in the face with a good mace and send them straight to hell!" He rhymed.

The vendor had an assortment of very well crafted maces at his table. The building behind him was full of the sound of metal hitting metal, and a sign hung above the door. It read "Mace to the face" and Gut's jaw dropped. There were places like this?

"Creepers are a real problem! Buy a hound to keep the little blighters at bay!" Another vendor yelled to his left.

The man who yelled, was a short, tan man with long black hair. He was as wide as a tree, and had a long, black beard. His brown eyes glistened when Guts looked in his direction.

Several large, muscular dogs stood in front of him, all sitting at attention, and staring at Guts. They were all short haired, and had long snouts. Their ears were short, but floppy, and they had tails about a foot long. Some had blue fur, and others had tan.

"They really seem to like you sir! These hounds can only listen to the strong. They respect you." He said.

Guts was about to open his mouth for a retort, but Corrin cut him off.

"They are so cute!" She yelled, kneeling down next to them.

They all went up to sniff her, their tails wagging. She scratched them all on their ears and chests, and they licked her face.

"You must be a strong one too, they like ya! So what do you say? Do you want one? They're about ten gold pieces each. A bit steep I know, but in this world safety is a number one priority. And it'll keep those damned creepers away!" The man declared.

Corrin looked up to him.

"What are creepers?" She asked.

The man furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You don't know what a creeper is?" He asked.

"I'm new to this area. Care to explain?" She asked.

"Creepers are one of the worst things that inhabits the forests around here. They got eyes blacker than sin, crawl around all fours, and have tentacles that come out of their stomach! Disgusting things. They're known for stealing children and killing house pets. Thankfully they have a deep rooted fear for dogs of all kinds! They won't come within a mile of you if you have but one dog. Then again, they aren't exactly a creature to be feared by full grown folk like you. They stay away from the adults usually."

Corrin visibly shivered.

"There are beasts like that here?" She asked.

"That isn't even the worst thing in these woods dear. You'd have to be brave to walk through the forest or even on the roads this time of year." He said. "Aye… you there, big fella, you got an arrow wound. I can fix that up for ya, free of charge."

Corrin nodded.

"That would be great! Thank you!" She yelled.

The man reached into his satchel, and threw Guts some gauze. The commander of the Hawks raiders nodded in his direction, and began wrapping it around his wound.

"I have a question." Guts said.

The man nodded.

"Ask away." The vendor said. "My name is Luen by the way."

"Where are we?" Guts asked.

Luen smiled.

"You're in the village of Gim, a place where warriors like to rest their heads. Everyone who lives here is also a fighter." He said.

Everyone was a fighter?

"Thank you. But I meant… well, what country am I in? Is this Midland?" He asked.

Luen tilted his head in question.

"I don't know what this 'Midland' is my friend. This is the country of Toss."

Guts was slightly taken aback, as was Corrin, who stood up.

"Do you know where Nohr is? Hoshido?" She asked.

"Never heard of those places either… are you two foreigners?" He asked. "The girl especially, never seen someone like you, and I've seen plenty of odd looking folk."

Guts frowned deeply. He had never heard of Toss… How did he get from Midland to another country?

"Do you have a map I could see?" Guts asked.

Luen nodded.

"Aye I do, I'll be back in a moment." He said.

Luen walked into his shop, twisting the grey doorknob and stepping inside. Corrin looked to Guts.

"I don't know if you've heard of this term before, but have you ever heard about Outrealms." She asked.

Guts shook his head.

"No."

"Well… I believe that we are in one." She said.

Guts furrowed his brow.

"What the hell is an Outrealm?" He asked.

"Well… to put it simply, it is… another world." She said.

Guts frowned.

"You sound ridiculous." He said.

"I'm being serious Guts! Have you ever seen goblins before? Or someone like me?" She asked.

Guts remained silent.

"I believe that you and I are from different worlds, and that this one is neither of ours." She said.

Guts shook his head.

"That sounds too far-fetched for me to believe Corrin." Guts said. "I've fought a monster before, maybe there are more that I didn't know about."

"Please just trust me. We'll know for sure once we see the map." She said.

Guts nodded. The two waited for a few minutes before Luen came back out with a large scroll.

"Sorry it took me so long, haven't had to look at the thing in years." He said, unrolling it.

He handed it to Corrin, who scanned it with her red eyes. She clenched her teeth.

"It is an Outrealm…" She said.

Guts took the map from her, and looked it over.

A large landmass was in the center of it, with the words **TOSS** written over the top of it. It was surrounded by three other countries. The only way that they were connected to Toss were these thin, mountain passes. The mountains also separated the country from the ocean behind it, meaning a naval invasion wasn't possible. The country was shaped like a large circle, mountains being its natural border, and it was larger than the other three countries on the map combined. They were called Grall, Shu, and Fus.

His hands shook with shock.

Where the hell… was he? Could Corrin's words actually hold merit here? A different world… was that even possible? How did he get to a different world? How was he going to get back?

Griffith…

…

…

…

Corrin looked at the shocked impression on Gut's face. His helmet doing little to hide his shock. He clenched his teeth, and his grip on the paper tightened. Luen tilted his head again, and gestured for the map back. Guts took a deep breath, and handed it to him. His hands fell to his sides, his fists tightened, and Corrin thought she could see sadness in his eyes.

"This is bullshit…" He muttered.

He walked away, Corrin following closely after him.

"Hey! You don't want a hound? Bah! Maybe next time." Luen yelled after them.

Guts continued to storm off, and Corrin grabbed his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me." He said.

Corrin continued to follow him.

"If we got here, that means that there is a way to get back, we just have to find it Guts. Don't give up hope. Please." She said.

He stopped storming off, and looked back at her.

"And how is that?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"We have to find the gate. There has to be a gate here somewhere if we got here right?" Corrin said.

Guts took a deep breath.

"This is crazy…" He muttered.

"I know it is. Crazy is my life." Corrin said, flashing a small smile. "Until we find the gate, I think we should stick together."

Guts looked to the sky, and shut his eyes.

"I'll do anything to get back to where I belong." Guts said.

"Then stick with me, we can find it together alright?" She asked.

"…Alright." He said. "Griffith is going to wonder where the hell I've been…"

"Griffith? Who is that?" Corrin asked.

"He… he's my best friend." Guts said.

Corrin nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry Guts, you'll see him again, I bet we'll find that gate in no time!" She declared.

Guts nodded.

"I hope so." He responded.

"Well… I think we should rest here for tonight, ask around, then we can set out in the morning. Does that sound good to you?" Corrin asked.

"Yes. I'll go ask people about what this place is like. I'm guessing you're going to do the same?" Guts asked.

Corrin nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. How about we meet back up here in half an hour?" She asked.

Guts nodded, then they split.

…

…

…

After asking about Toss from the locals, Corrin was shocked. The country was one of war and honor. That was all that mattered. It was infested with all manner of monsters that the citizens of Toss were all too happy to fight. Almost everyone has killed _something_ , be it man or monster. Civil war was all encompassing, but the people here told her that in Toss, war was sport.

To die in battle was the highest honor, and that symbol the guards made to her and Guts at the entrance basically meant that they would wish to fight you one day. Corrin immediately regretted making the gesture at those knights. She asked if there was a sovereign, and they said that there were nine.

One for each region in the country. They were the strongest in their area, which put them in charge. If anyone knew where to find the Outrealm gate, it would be one of the Lords of Toss. It just had to be. There was apparently much more about the country that she and Guts needed to learn about. When she asked about the monsters, everyone smiled, and listed off the great beasts in which they had slain.

Many of them complained about goblin season, which was happening right now. Apparently they always attacked whatever was alive during the warmer months. There were several species of goblins, some couldn't handle the sunlight, while others could climb like a spider.

The way the citizens spoke of them made it sound as if they were more like pests than an actual threat.

How could a country like this exist? Where the people actually _enjoyed_ war? It blew her away. The war she fought was enough for her lifetime, but living in it constantly? She couldn't even imagine it. She felt like her nephew Shiro would enjoy it here.

She wondered how her family and friends were doing… Were they safe? Or were they possibly here with her? She shuddered at that thought. This was a dangerous place.

"You there! I challenge you to single combat!" She heard a man yell.

She turned behind her, seeing two men standing across from each other. They both brandished swords, and only wore regular cloth, no armor.

"I accept! May the strongest man win!" The other yelled.

Several other people gathered in a circle to watch the two fight. Corrin widened her eyes and dashed over between the two of them.

"Stop! Don't kill each other!" She yelled.

"Step aside. This is a duel of honor. I will not have you taint it with your presence!" The man on the left yelled.

"I agree! This is a tradition in these lands! Do you not see our symbols?" He asked.

Corrin looked at the two symbols emblazoned on their shirts. One being the image of a flaming sword, the other being a gem.

"We are both different striders from two different regions. Our honor demands that we combat each other. To the death. There is no hatred involved, only respect for the enemy." One said.

"Yes. I agree with my fellow strider, if you do not stand aside, the guard with jail you. This is our sacred right! We represent our region in battle!" another yelled. "This is but one of the many games of war! Do not disgrace our culture!"

She felt a large hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Guts standing there, looking between the two men.

"Just let them fight. We'll mind our own business." He said.

"Listen to your friend. He seems to have some sense of honor." One of them said.

Corrin looked to the ground in defeat.

"How could… how could you just want to kill someone like that?" Corrin asked, her fists shaking.

"It is our way." One of the striders said.

Guts steered her away from the two Striders, and she could hear the clashing of steel soon afterword's, along with the cheer of the villagers. Corrin could feel herself beginning to tear up. How is it that Toss is like this…?

Once they were well enough away, Guts removed his hand from her shoulder. She looked up to him.

"Is it like that where you're from too?" She asked him.

"No, there is war, but it isn't done for fun." He said. "Someone told me about the Striders earlier. They're wandering soldiers that seek challenging foes to face. They live by a set of rules, and one of those rules is if they see another Strider from a different region, then they have to fight. That's just how it is. Let's just try and find the Outrealm gate then we can head home alright?"

Corrin sniffed, then wiped the tear from her eye.

"Okay. Sorry about that Guts." She said.

Guts nodded, then yawned. Corrin noticed that the sun was already beginning to set, and she too, yawned. It had been a long day.

"Let's find somewhere to sleep for tonight. There's an inn just around the corner." Guts said.

Corrin nodded, and followed the swordsman down the road. Once they reached the inn, she looked above the door, seeing a sign that said 'Soldiers rest' her gaze was downcast once more. They both stepped inside, seeing no one but an old lady with deep wrinkles occupying the desk at the far end of the building.

They both walked over, and the old lady looked up to Guts.

"Are you both looking for a room tonight?" She asked.

They both nodded.

"Five copper pieces, and there is only one room left." She said, pointing to the door that lead to what seemed to be a basement.

"We don't have that." Guts said.

"I see. Freeloaders. They come in all the time during the summer. I'll allow you one free night, then you skedaddle out of here." She said.

Corrin smiled.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. My my… you are a pretty one. Are you two on a honeymoon?" She asked.

Corrin felt red in the face.

"No! We're just travelling companions." She said, slightly flustered.

"How boring. Well, make your way downstairs. The room has two beds. If you two decide to take a tumble you can push them together-" She started.

"It's not like that!" She yelled.

The old lady chuckled.

"Enjoy your stay." She said, opening the door to the basement.

Her and Guts walked down the creaky wooden stairs, seeing two cotton beds on the opposite sides of the room. A brown bear rug lay between them, and the beds both had blankets of red silk, and white sheets. Her eyes felt heavy, and she trudged over to her bed, laying the Yato down at the foot of it, and pulling the blankets over herself.

Guts did the same thing, laying his sword down next to his mattress while pulling the covers over himself. Not even bothering to take off the armor.

"Goodnight Guts." Corrin said.

A moment of silence passed.

"Goodnight Corrin." Guts replied.

 **I'm just going to say this now. The world of Toss is mine. As is everything in it. The only things that are not mine are Guts and Corrin and any other characters from Berserk or Fire Emblem that appear. I spent a lot of time thinking about how I was going to cross these two over, and I decided to build an entirely different world. Remember, MINE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: I will, don't worry.**

 **Rc48117: C-capeesh.**

 **Guest: Here you go.**

 **Guest: Dude. I said in my authors note and in the story itself that this is an original world.**

 **Eldraz: I had to sacrifice my left nut. I'm glad you're enjoying the story ser, and yes, Berserk and Fire emblem belong together, like a dead hooker and the trunk of a car.**

 **BloodWolf752: I can't say anything, for doing so could potentially spoil the story.**

 **Metalgear870: I loved those games up until the shitty third installment.**

 **Doomkiller10: He's on his way to tear your asshole asunder.**

 **Anyway guys, one day I will use the world of Toss for my book. So I'll say it again, Toss is MINE. Property of me myself and I, as is everything in it except for the FE and Berserk Characters. If you steal from me I'll send a horde of rabid fans to take you down.**

Guts eyes shot open when he heard the sounds of a woman screeching upstairs. He instantly stood up out of bed, sending his blanket flying, and grabbed his sword. Corrin did the same, her usual graceful movement slow and groggy from the sudden wake up call. Guts darted up the stairs first, shoving open the door and widening his eyes with shock.

The old lady who had given him and Corrin a room for the night was bleeding out on the floor. Blood pooled beneath her, and a large shirtless bald man wielding an axe licked the still blood dripping weapon. The old woman, looked up to Guts, and flashed him a smirk.

"Do me a favor… and kill this asshole…" She said with her last breath.

Corrin ran up and saw the innkeeper on the ground dead. Her face contorted with rage as soon as she caught sight of the man's axe. Guts swung his blade in an arc, and cleaved the man's upper torso clean off. Blood splattered on the innkeeper's remains, the floor, and all over the counter. The man's body fell to the ground, his face stuck in shock.

Several other men wearing red cloaks emerged from the other rooms of the inn, their weapons covered in crimson. Corrin and Guts vaulted over the counter, and engaged their enemy. Corrin dodged the blade of an axe with ease, simply turning her body with a move of the ankle. She followed up with a vicious slash across his chest, dropping him to the ground.

A small man with a dagger tried to sneak past Gut's guard, but the commander of the Raiders took a step back, slashing horizontally with the movement, slicing the man in half. Corrin dodged another sword, counterattacking with a slash across the throat, dropping a third man to the ground.

Four more remained, but they hesitated, looking between themselves. Guts took this opportunity, and charged forward, slashing horizontally with all of his might. Three more men were sliced in half with a single stroke of Gut's sword, and the last man attempted to flee.

Corrin jumped, landing on her left hand, and bounced again. She held her sword down in a plunging motion, and the blade sunk into the back of the man's neck as Corrin landed with both feet on top of his shoulders. She withdrew the blade, the sound it made being similar to metal being smoothed against a rock. She back flipped, landing gracefully on both of her feet.

Gut's jaw nearly dropped. Not even Griffith was that agile.

"Come on!" She yelled.

Guts nodded, then they both darted out of the door to the village. The clashing of steel filled Gut's ears the instant the door opened. Several more men wearing the red cloaks were battling the town guard, except some were covered in full plate. Guts noticed that a symbol of an ox was embroidered onto their cloaks. A man wearing a red cloak charged at him, but one of Luen's dogs leapt up, and caught the marauders throat in its jaw.

The man fell to the ground and the dog bit down harder, shaking its head furiously. The man who had let him and Corrin into the village ran up to them, his armor covered in blood. His mace had a bit of brain matter on the spiked tips of it, and he took a deep breath.

"Aye you two! These bastards from Gyn village busted through the gate! We're going to kill them all and show Gyn that we're the superior village! Help us fight them off and you'll be handsomely rewarded!" He yelled.

Guts nodded. They had to fight anyway to survive. Getting some coin out of it would be good for him and Corrin. The morning sun glistened off of the fresh blood on his blade, and he took a deep breath, looking to Corrin.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can do it." Guts said.

Corrin tilted her head, her face contorted with shock.

"I can't leave a friend to fight for me. I'll stand with you Guts." Corrin said.

Guts gave a half-smile.

"Alright then, let's get this shit over with." Guts said.

They both dashed in opposite directions, Guts taking the right gate, and Corrin taking the left. Several dozen men were battling each other just outside of the shattered wooden palisade. The guard had managed to keep out most of the marauders. Blows glanced off of their solid plate armor while they slashed and hacked at the soldiers from Gyn, but a few did slip through their line, charging into the village.

Many pairs of men and women were fighting, cutting each other down. Thankfully the enemy was wearing red cloaks, making it easy to discern the villagers and the Gyn from one another.

A soldier ran up to Guts, his solid white plate armor covered with fresh blood. His red cloak was ripped and marred, looking like it had seen several battles aback its owner. Like almost every helmet he has seen here, it was barreled, revealing only his blue eyes. His mace was spiked, and pitch black, like the nights sky.

He swung at Guts, who sidestepped the blow. Quickly he swung downwards towards his enemy's open back, his blade cleaving through his armor like butter, and his opponent screamed out in pain, dropping to the dirt.

Another red cloak attempted to cleave his head off with a great axe, but Guts blocked that easily, sliding his blade down the pole of the axe with the flat of his blade, it cleaved off both of the man's hands. He dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. A third came, wielding a lance with a steel point. The red cloak thrusted, and Guts swung upwards, cleaving the weapon in half. Splinters flew and Guts delivered a quick slash across the assailant's throat, spraying blood all over Gut's sword and hair.

That's right… he left his helmet back in the basement of the inn. He'd have to go get it later. A fourth came, wielding a large two-handed axe. He blocked the blow, and his sword slid down the edge of the axe, landing on the pole. Guts pulled with all of his might, and his sword slid to the point where the head of the axe and the pole met. This ripped the axe out of his enemy's hand, and sent it flying behind himself.

He stabbed him through the heart, and quickly withdrew. A red cloak with a broad sword jumped high in the air, fully intent on cleaving Gut's head off. The commander of the Hawks Raiders slashed horizontally, cleaving through the man's sword, and through the red cloaks upper torso, separating it from the rest of his body.

The red cloak landed in two separate pieces before him, and another one came at him. He parried another soldier's sword away, knocking him off balance. Guts slashed his sword arm off at the elbow, and the bastard dropped, bleeding out in the dirt whilst screaming. No more after that attempted to attack him, the rest were busy fighting the town guard and the villagers.

The troops at the gate continued to slash at the enemy, but when Guts looked beyond their number, he could discern that there were at least a hundred more men fighting outside. Guts looked behind him for just a moment, seeing Corrin slash a man's throat open. She seemed to be doing just fine, she was certainly no damsel in distress.

When he looked back to the gate, all of the soldiers at the gate halted their struggling, stepping out of the way of the troops. Guts furrowed his brow in confusion, and a man as large as Guts was walked towards him. He didn't wear armor, just a simple brown silk button shirt with brown trousers and scuffed black boots. He pointed his blade at Guts.

"I challenge you to single combat. These men will leave this village if you can defeat me. I swear this by my honor as a Strider of the Beast region." He said.

He had graying hair pulled back in a ponytail, and his shield was full of dents. A long, vertical scar went right over his left eye, which was milky white. He had deep wrinkles and crow's feet, and the way he carried himself showed that he was experienced. His sword was two solid feet of steel, and looked as if it had, like the shield, seen years of combat. Its brown leather hilt was marred, clearly needing replacement. Guts looked to his sword hand, seeing a black ink tattoo on the back of his hand. It symbolized a sword, the same one that was on the shirt of one of the two Striders that battled last night.

"A Strider? Why the hell do you have men with you? Aren't you supposed to be alone?" Guts asked.

"They respect anything a Strider may say, as soon as they saw me approaching the gate, they halted." He said.

A few men darted past Guts.

"Halt the battle! A Strider has found an opponent!" They screamed.

At the mention of the word Strider, everyone sheathed their blades, and began to circle around Guts and the Strider. Corrin ran up next to him, pushing her way through the crowd.

"What's going on here!?" She yelled.

"Greetings milady. I am Uriel. I have challenged this man to single combat." The Strider answered.

"Why did everyone stop fighting?" Corrin asked.

"A Striders words carry almost as much weight as that of a Lord. I have decreed that these men leave this village after the battle is over." Uriel said.

"How does everyone know that you're a Strider?" Corrin asked him.

"We all carry the symbol of our region on the back of our hands." Uriel said, holding up his hand for the supposed queen to see. "This tattoo is imbued with a kind of magic. Whenever a Strider approaches a battle, everyone can sense it. It is tradition that the battle is halted in a Striders presence. If one of us finds a worthy opponent on the field of battle, they engage in one on one combat."

"I sure as hell didn't 'sense' you when you came walking up." Guts said.

"That must mean that your foreigners. It only works on those that have lived in Toss a long time." Uriel explained. "If you're a foreigner that must mean you're strong. The weak from the other nations are denied access when they try to enter. In Toss we only accept the strong."

"Why did you choose me?" Guts asked.

The man smirked.

"You have the eyes of a man who has seen countless battles. Like mine. You are so young, yet so experienced… if I die today, at your blade, I will gain access to Riggan's Hall. If you die at mine, then you shall gain access. It is a… win-win situation I suppose. Now, do you accept my challenge?" Uriel asked.

Guts held his blade out towards him.

"Yeah. I do." He said.

Corrin looked to him.

"Guts are you sure? What if-" She started.

"I won't lose." He said, cutting her off.

"Oh the confidence of youth. I would hear your name? The maiden said it but I did not quite hear." Uriel said.

"It's Guts."

"Very well. Let us begin!" Uriel yelled.

The old man dashed forward at an incredible speed, and Guts barley had enough time to block Uriels forward slash, knocking the old man's blade upwards. The crowd gave a cheer at that. Guts swung horizontally, fully intent on cleaving him in half. Uriel brought up his shield, and blocked the blow. In that instant, Guts furrowed his brow. He knew he could split steel with his blade, yet the shield seemed just fine.

Uriel was flung away from the force of the blow however, landing just before the crowd on his back. The old Strider leapt up as soon as his motion came to a halt, and Uriel and Guts went back to clashing. They dodged, blocked, and parried each other for three whole minutes, and Guts could see beads of sweat beginning to form on Uriels brow.

…

…

…

Corrin watched in awe at the spectacle before her. Uriel and Guts gave no ground to each other after that first blow. Neither one had been able to land a single scratch on the other. The people that she stood next to in the crowd did not tear their attention away from the fight, their eyes were glued to them. Sparks flew every time their swords clashed, and the forces of Gut's blows were shaking Uriel.

A part of her wanted to jump in to help Guts… but something told her that the villagers and marauders alike would not approve of that. Her hand tightened on the Yato's handle. She didn't want to watch this happen. Why did they kill the old innkeeper? She wasn't even a warrior. Doesn't that go against everyone's sense of honor here? The smile on her killers face would forever be burned into Corrin's mind.

For a moment, Guts had an odd look in his eye… like he had just come up with a plan. Uriel slashed forward, at Gut's left leg, and much to Corrin's surprise, Guts did not dodge. Uriels blade cut deep into Gut's thigh, and he grabbed Uriels sword arm with his left hand. Blood leaked out onto Uriels blade and down Gut's leg. He swung downwards with his great sword, and cleaved Uriel's sword arm clean off at the shoulder.

Blood shot out of the fresh wound, and the arm dropped to Gut's feet. The crowd cheered, and Corrin put a hand up to her mouth. Uriel did not make a sound, and jumped up, seemingly not effected by losing his arm. He bashed his shield into Gut's face, bloodying his nose. Uriel quickly dropped the shield, and ripped the sword out of his decapitated arms hand. He quickly strafed backwards well away from Gut's swinging range.

He pointed the blade at Guts.

"I have trained years to ignore pain, I will not simply roll in the dirt after losing a limb. I will fight on until one of us is dead!" He screamed, charging forward once more.

Guts quickly wiped the blood off of his upper lip, and swung at Uriels knees. Both legs came off with little difficulty, spraying more blood everywhere. Uriel landed on his face, and attempted to push himself off of the ground with his remaining arm. He failed, falling on his face once more.

"Just stop it. You're done." Guts told him.

Uriel looked up at him.

"Aye… I am done. I've no more energy left to fight… I've lost too much blood. Please, send me to Riggan, that I may battle for all eternity." Uriel asked, a small smile on his face.

Guts nodded, and sunk his blade into Uriels back, piercing his heart. Corrin watched as everyone then kneeled to Guts. She ran up to him, and inspected his injured leg. It was a miracle that Uriels strike didn't take it clean off, but it did go to the bone.

"Why did you do that!?" She yelled. "It'll be weeks before that heals up!"

Guts shrugged.

"It isn't that big of a deal. I've dealt with worse." Guts said.

Corrin shook her head.

"Just stop getting yourself hurt. We have to find our way back together remember?" Corrin asked.

Guts nodded in response.

"Hail Guts!" A man yelled.

"Hail Guts!" The rest of them repeated.

A man walked over to Guts, his face hidden beneath his barreled helm. He kneeled down.

"Slayer of Uriel the Strider, we will be sure to spread word of your victory here today. Please, avail yourself to whatever you may need in the village." He said.

Corrin looked up to the spiky haired swordsman.

"Me and my friend here are going to need a few weeks' rations of food, water, and we'll need a couple of tents." Guts said.

"Straight away." The man replied.

…

…

…

Every one heaped loads of praise unto Guts for defeating Uriel, but Corrin was too busy being dumbfounded. After Uriel was slain, the men that were originally attacking the village began socializing with the same men they were trying to kill just a moment ago. She kept hearing things such as: 'Good battle' or 'You killed a lot of my friends, I'll have to repay the kindness by invading your village next.' And the worst part of all of it was… they were all smiling and laughing, as if the deaths of their dear friends and family members didn't even matter to them.

It went against everything she fought for before. She wanted an end to war, not an everlasting one. What kind of a world was this? Why is it considered normal to have your home invaded and life threatened. Why was it considered good sport to injure a man in combat? She remembered one of the red cloaks receiving a deep cut on his arm from one of the town guard. They ceased their battle after Uriel arrived, and after Guts cut down the old Strider, they went to the tavern to drink together.

It was fair to say that she didn't like this place. She wanted to get back to her own realm soon.

Guts had his wound wrapped up and treated after the battle, and after receiving their supplies with a few directions to the capital city of Dice, they set out. Guts carried several large bags on his shoulders, one of them carrying both of their tents. The others full of food and water. An hour out of town on the road, Corrin tapped on his shoulder.

"I can carry a few of those you know. I'm stronger than I look." She said.

Guts shot her a sideways glance.

"Isn't royalty supposed to want their stuff to be carried?" Guts asked.

Corrin huffed.

"I'm not regular royalty, now let me see one of those bags." Corrin said.

"Is that a command my queen?" Guts asked in a sarcastic tone, snickering.

"You know what? Yes it is. Hand over some of the bags." Corrin told him.

Guts pulled one bag off of both of his shoulders, and handed them to Corrin, who slung them over her own shoulders. She noted that the trees were starting to get… larger, much larger. They appeared that they were beginning to scrape the sky itself. They were three hundred feet tall at the least. After that realization, she let out a sigh.

"This place is weird…" She said. "What do you think?"

"Yeah. It's weird. These people are all… odd." Guts said.

"I can't believe that they would… enjoy killing. Back in my world, I avoided doing it whenever I could, but here, these people don't give me a choice." Corrin started. "Why don't they want to live peacefully? They don't even need to fight, yet they do it anyways. How can they take a life with a smile on their face? Don't they feel anything?"

Guts looked down to the ground.

"Eventually, the killing just never bothers you anymore. I've killed so many men, that I just… can't feel anything afterwards." Guts said.

"I've killed plenty of people too… but I still can't shake the guilt from doing it. Every life I've taken… I regret each and every single one. I can't ever forget their faces, no matter what I do. You can't drown blood with more blood, that won't make it better." Corrin said. "They keep me up at night, sometimes I can't stop thinking about the people I have killed."

"Maybe it's just because I've been killing since I was a little kid. For a long part of my life, killing was all that I had, it was all that I was. I'm pretty sure it would have stayed that way if I hadn't met Griffith." Guts said. "He changed my life, and I found friends in the Hawks."

"You were fighting since you were a child?" Corrin asked, shock evident on her face. "I killed my first man on a mission gone wrong. That was when I was seventeen. My hands shook for hours afterwords. Thankfully my friend Lillith was there to comfort me." Corrin said.

"I took my first life when I was nine." Guts said. "My… my adoptive father trained me how to use a sword, and he brought me onto the battlefield once he thought I was good enough. My first kill knocked me to the ground, and I swung my blade into his throat."

"Your father did what!? How could anyone do that to his own child!? Adopted or not!?" Corrin yelled, her voice full of rage.

"I… I'd rather not talk about that right now." Guts said, looking away from her.

She caught a hint of sorrow in his voice, and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Corrin said.

Guts looked back to her.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, we just have to follow this road for a few days, and we'll reach Dice. After that, we'll meet with the Lord there, and find out where this Outrealm gate is. After that, we can both go home." Guts said.

Corrin nodded in agreement.

"Home sounds nice right now. Along with a hot bath." Corrin said.

"A hot bath? I always have to clean myself in a freezing stream or lake. You royals have all the good stuff." Guts said.

"Well… I guess so yeah." Corrin responded.

"I wonder what I'll tell my friends after I get back. They'll probably think I'm crazy." Guts said.

"My friends will probably believe me. Weird stuff happens to my family all the time." Corrin said.

They continued walking down the path for hours, until the sun was near ready to set. They both went away from the road, and found a spot to set up camp. Corrin and Guts both set up their small, white tents next to each other, and gathered as many dry branches as they could find. Guts started up another fire, and sat down cross legged across from Corrin. She sat down with her knees to her chest, and let out a small sneeze. Guts let out a laugh at that.

"What?" She asked.

"I just didn't think that sneeze's were supposed to be that high pitched." He mocked.

She glared at him.

Their gear was all in Gut's tent, save for Corrin's sword and her bedding. They continued to make small talk until the sun finally set, and darkness enshrouded the forest. The only light source being the blazing fire in front of them. Guts let out a yawn, and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Corrin. Goodnight." He said.

Corrin nodded.

"Goodnight." She replied.

Guts unzipped his tent, and stepped inside of it, closing it behind him. Corrin did the same right afterwards, stepping into her tent, and zipping it closed. She laid down, and pulled the thick white cotton blanket over herself. Her head lay on the pillow, and she shut her eyes, falling to sleep in just a few moments.

…

…

…

Guts could not bring himself to sleep. The thoughts of what might have befallen the Hawks were keeping him up throughout the night. He tossed and turned, and attempted to clear his mind to no avail. He sat up in a cold sweat. Clenching his teeth. He was afraid of what might have happened to his friends. He couldn't escape that thought, and he clenched his fists. A few hours had passed without him having even a wink of sleep. Suddenly, he heard the zipper to his tent open, and he quickly gripped the handle of his sword.

"Who goes there!?" Guts yelled.

"Sorry Guts… it's just me." Corrin said.

He furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just… well. It may seem a bit childish… but I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here?" She asked him.

Guts sighed.

"Yes." He replied.

He saw her silhouette pass through the tent door, and she laid her bedding right next to his, lying down and pulling the covers over herself. He lay back down on his own pillow, and pulled the blanket over himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he fell asleep easier knowing someone was right beside him.

 **Leave a review daddy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think the reason why I keep updating this so fast is because I'm eager to build up my world. Maybe I should use Toss for other fics as well…**

 **Time for the fan reviews! Let's see what you pieces of shit left me.**

 **Guest: Here it is.**

 **Guest: For fucks sakes, this is GOLDEN AGE GUTS. This is before he lost his arm, before Griffith fucked him over, and just… before everything went to shit.**

 **Guest: Thank you daddy.**

 **Guisniperman: Never seen no game no life, but yeah. Something like that, it's a fucked up place.**

 **BloodyWolf752: People are weird. All the time. And what is… that part of the internet?**

 **Shikyo no Kyoufu: I don't know what Grimgar is. Golden age Guts makes me happy too.**

 **Danney: You know what… you're right. (Devious laughter)**

 **Doomkiller10: Thank you for the lengthy review, and I'm glad that Rape Horse was able to quell your lust.**

 **As for the rest of you who didn't leave a review, you are now being raped by our lord and savior Rape Horse. Whilst Harambe watches.**

Guts groggily opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling of his tent. He took a deep breath through his nostrils, and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to his right, seeing his sword lying down next to his bedding. He looked to his left, and saw Corrin laying there. The blanket covered all but her head, revealing her white hair and pointed ears. His armor lay right next to her sleeping form, along with her yellow long sword.

Guts narrowed his eyes at the realization that Corrin never took off her armor. Wasn't it difficult to sleep in? Maybe it was made from a lighter kind of metal. That would explain why she seemed barely hindered by it. He shook his head, and leaned forward, unzipping the tent flap. The morning sun poured in through it, and Guts slid on his boots. He stood up outside, and let out a loud yawn. He glanced around the campsite, seeing that nothing was out of place. Corrin's tent stood empty, and he reentered his own tent, putting on his armor.

After he finished up, he grabbed Corrin's shoulder, and lightly shook her.

"Wake up Corrin." Guts said.

Corrin opened up one eye half way, and she frowned. She turned away from him, and mumbled something about being too early. Guts ripped off her blanket and she scurried to sit up. She hastily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then glared at him.

"We need as much daylight as possible. Now get ready." Guts said.

Corrin shook her head.

"Just one more hour… please." Corrin begged.

Guts sighed.

"No." He replied.

She groaned, and stood up out of her bedding. Guts exited the tent, and widened his eyes when he saw two men standing side by side. They were both young, perhaps even younger than he was. One was short, not even coming up to Gut's shoulder. He had shaggy brown hair that reached behind his ears, and green sparkling eyes. His nose was slightly hooked, and he had the beginnings of a wispy beard. The other was tall, not as tall as Gut's, but at least half a head taller than his companion. He had golden blonde hair with brown eyes, and he was handsome of face, not a single hair on his clean shaven cheeks. The short one had a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder, both wrapped with brown leather. The taller one had a long sword sheathed at his belt, along with a small round wooden shield.

The short one wore brown deer hide clothing, and looked as if it had been made by himself. The blonde wore a vest of grey chainmail, and beneath that was a brown, long sleeve shirt. They both wore the same exact looking boots, each pair looking scuffed and dirty.

They were both staring at him with confidence in their eyes, and then Corrin stepped out. She widened her eyes a margin as well, then looked to Guts.

"Do we have trouble?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Do we?" He asked the boys.

"N-no sir!" The short one yelled out.

Sir?

"Excuse my friend here, we've never actually met someone who's killed a Strider… we heard of your deed at our village of Gyn. We've come to seek you out. We heard you were on the way to Dice, and this path is the quickest. So we assumed that you'd be camped somewhere alongside the road." The blonde one said.

"Seek us out?" Guts asked.

"Yes. I am Clyde, and this is Terrell. We have come to serve under you, that we may face great battles in our future." The blonde one said.

"Serve under me? What the hell are you two on about?" Guts asked.

"We want to be your squires Ser!" Terrell yelled.

Corrin giggled.

"Looks like you've got a couple of fans Guts." Corrin said.

"Will you take us under your wing? We promise that we are adept at all manner of combat." Clyde told him.

Guts frowned.

"No." He said.

"B-but why!?" Terrell yelled again.

"Because I'm not a knight. I don't need squires." Guts said.

"You don't need to be a knight to have squires Ser, you are already quite famous. Most men who have killed a Strider recruit at least five to their side after the first day, if not more." Clyde told him.

"We'll be the very best squires you can ask for Ser!" Terrell yelled.

Guts bared his teeth.

"Stop shouting! You're giving me a headache!" Guts yelled at Terrell.

"Sorry sir!" Terrell yelled.

"Both of you get out of here now." Guts said.

Corrin grabbed his elbow, and pulled him to behind the tent. She looked around the corner.

"Stay right there." She said.

She looked back to Guts, and clasped both of her hands together.

"Please let's bring them along." Corrin asked.

"What? Hell no." Guts said. "I'm not going to have a couple of kids to take care of on the way to Dice. Besides, what'll happen when they find out that we're leaving for good after we find the Outrealm gate?"

"Just take them with you to your world! You're in a mercenary band right? They can just join your group. We need an archer, and you can't go wrong with another sword am I right? Toss is dangerous; we'll have strength in numbers." Corrin reasoned.

Guts rolled his eyes.

"I'm not taking them with me to where I'm from. And we aren't bringing them along." Guts told her, crossing his arms.

"Guts, they can carry our stuff too." Corrin said.

"I said no."

"I said yes." Corrin responded.

"No." He said.

"Who put you in charge of the group?" Corrin asked.

"There is no group, just you and me."

"You're not my boss." Corrin said.

"It's my decision though because they're asking me." Guts said.

"Yeah but I'm a queen, so I outrank you." Corrin said.

"You can't pull that card here. You're a queen from another world." Guts said.

"I'm still a queen!" Corrin yelled.

"And? You're not my queen, and I say no." Guts said.

A long silence passed between them.

"Fine." She said, admitting defeat.

Guts nodded, and they both rounded the corner again, seeing the both of them perk up, nervous sweat pouring down their faces.

"No." Guts said.

They both deflated like balloons, their shoulders sunk, and they both shut their eyes.

"If we cannot serve you Ser… we would ask your wife if we could serve under her." Clyde said.

Corrin's face went redder than a tomato, and Guts squinted at them.

"I'm not his wife!" Corrin yelled.

Clyde and Terrell both looked to each other, confused.

"B-but we had heard that you two were married when we heard the news of your victory. I apologize milady." Clyde said, bowing.

"It's quite alright… I just wonder how that even got thought of." Corrin said.

"You know how rumors are milady. Now, may I ask your name?" Clyde asked.

"It's Corrin." She said.

Terrell and Clyde both kneeled. Terrell's brown long bow scraping against the dirt.

"We offer our weapons to you milady. We swear to serve you, and only you, unless instructed otherwise by yourself." Clyde said.

"For life!" Terrell yelled.

Corrin smiled.

"Very well." Corrin said.

Terrell and Clyde both stood up, looking giddy. This time, Guts grabbed Corrin's elbow, and led her behind the tent.

"You can't bring those two along." Guts told her.

"I'm sorry; they're asking ME, not you." Corrin said, smirking.

Guts clenched his teeth.

"Whatever. Just don't complain to me if they get killed along the way." Guts said.

"Such a pessimist. I'll have to visit your world one day." Corrin said.

Guts furrowed his brow.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Guts asked.

Corrin shrugged her shoulders.

"So I could see the land and people that forged you into the person you are today." Corrin said.

Guts put a hand on his face.

"It's not a nice place." Guts told her.

"I figured." She said, walking away.

They both re-rounded the corner, and Terrell and Clyde both stood up straighter. Corrin walked up to the both of them, and pointed to Guts.

"Remember, you still have to listen to him as well. Got it?" Corrin asked.

"Of course milady!" They both yelled.

Guts sighed.

"Alright, let's get packed up. You two, pick up the bags while me and Guts take down our tents." Corrin ordered.

They both nodded, yet still stood there, looking around the campsite.

"Where are the bags?" Clyde asked.

"Oh! Right, sorry, they're in our tents." Corrin said.

…

…

…

She didn't know why Guts was so adamant on not bringing them along. The four of them walked along the dirt road, Guts taking the lead, with Corrin following right behind him. Clyde and Terrell both kept looking off to the side of the road, into the forest. As if they were expecting an attack. Corrin looked to them both as they were walking along.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked the two.

Terrell nodded, and Clyde wiped sweat from his brow.

"Well, this is called the Beast region for a reason milady. Several monsters and Apex Beasts prowl around here, looking to kill anything that isn't them." Clyde said.

"Apex Beasts?" Guts asked.

"An Apex Beast is the category for the strongest monsters around. It often takes hundreds or even thousands of men to take them down. Thankfully they're rare, but if we do run across one, we should run like hell sir." Clyde told him, looking nervous.

"I guess you could say I fought one of those before." Guts said.

Clyde and Terrell both gasped.

"How are you alive!? Did you fight it yourself!?" Terrell yelled.

"I fought it myself after it slaughtered five hundred of my men like nothing." Guts said, his eyes finding the ground.

"What kind of Apex Beast was it?" Clyde asked. "And how did you win?"

"I wouldn't call him a beast. He could talk and reason. His name was Nosferatu Zodd. The strongest swordsman I have ever fought against. The only reason I'm alive is because he spared me." Guts said.

Nosferatu Zodd? That isn't a name she has ever heard of before in her life, and Guts was saying that he was strong enough to defeat five hundred men single handedly?

"It was just one man?" Clyde asked. "There are Apex Beasts that can talk… but I haven't heard of any that wield swords."

"He may be able to use a sword, but he was definitely a monster." Guts said.

"I hope we never encounter such a beast like that in our travels. I've only heard of Lords holding that much power." Clyde said. "The Lord of the Beast region, Guan Zu, is fabled to be so strong, that he can overpower ten men with just his pinky finger."

"He's also faster than the eye can see!" Terrell shouted.

Corrin widened her eyes.

"Surely you're exaggerating." Corrin said.

"When it comes to the Nine Lords, nothing can be an exaggeration." Clyde said his voice dead serious. "My father fought beneath Guan Zu once, and he is the one who told me about his accomplishments."

"We're going to Dice to meet with him." Guts said.

With that word, Terrell and Clyde looked to each other, both of their eyes wide.

"But that would mean that you would have to pass one of his trials." Clyde said.

Corrin narrowed her eyes in question.

"Trials?" She asked.

"You don't know? Well, to gain an audience with one of the Lords, you would have to do something for them first. It's always varied too. Sometimes you just need to fetch them a glass of wine… or you have to delve into a dangerous labyrinth to retrieve something, or slay a great beast. You won't know till you get there." Clyde told her.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Guts said, clenching his teeth.

"Me too." Corrin said.

"We believe in the both of you. You seem able to take on any trial that may be set before you." Clyde said.

"I agree with Clyde!" Terrell shouted.

"Why are you always yelling!?" Guts shouted back.

Terrell flinched.

"It isn't his fault. Back when me and him were still freelance adventurers, we were hunting this witch, and in her haste before I killed her she cast a random curse on Terrell. Ever since that day a year ago he can only yell. We don't know why on earth anyone would create such a… odd curse. I don't know when it's supposed to stop either; I know its temporary but we have no idea when it'll end. It could be today, it could be twenty years from now. I ran the witch through before I could ask her what she had done." Clyde said.

"Everyone looks at me weird whenever we're in a town!" Terrell yelled.

"Then maybe you should shut your trap. Only "Talk" when completely necessary." Guts told him.

"Yes sir!" Terrell shouted.

"You don't need to be rude Guts." Corrin scolded.

He ignored her. A few more hours passed, not a single word was passed between the four of them as they marched along the path. They passed a couple of soldiers and merchants along the way, but other than that it had been pretty peaceful. Corrin's thoughts wandered back to that of Guts. The way he talked about this Zodd made it sound like it was a fight that he never wanted to have again.

She could scarcely believe it, a man with the strength to slay five hundred men easily? Not even Xander or Ryoma could accomplish a feat like that. She was thankful that she never had to fight anyone that strong before. Though fighting Anankos proved to be an incredible challenge, she had the aide of several of her friends. Guts had to fight this Zodd one on one, and it must have been hellish, especially since Guts most likely had to witness his friends and comrades deaths at Nosferatu's hands.

She imagined what it would have been like if one man had single handedly slaughtered all of her family and friends in front of her. Ryoma, Xander… the rest of her friends and loved ones, she couldn't even imagine it. Guts had to go through that, and yet here he was, not shedding a single tear over it. Five hundred under his command, just… dead.

"Creeper!" Terrell shouted, interrupting Corrin's train of thought.

She turned her head, and looked to where the archer was aiming, and saw a gray colored creature crawling away from them on all fours. Its front legs were two feet long, and the back ones were four foot, the limbs were thin, like that of a malnourished human. Its torso was also thin, revealing its ribs. Its head was bald, and since it was crawling away from them, she could not discern its facial features. Its movement was erratic, and it sent shivers up her spine. She watched it crawl up one of the many large tree's in the forest, disappearing.

"What was that!?" Corrin yelled, drawing her sword.

"It was a Creeper milady. Don't worry; they only go after smaller creatures and children. That one was way too small to be a threat to us." Clyde told her. "They fear dogs, won't come anywhere near if you have one. Maybe we should get one when we stop into the next town."

"Yes. Yes we will. I don't ever want something like that coming anywhere NEAR me. Ever." Corrin said, rubbing her neck nervously.

"I didn't like the look of that thing either." Guts said. "And you said that it was too small to be a threat? What about the bigger ones?"

"They could come after us as we sleep, but the big ones aren't very common. Thankfully every Creeper, big or small, won't come near you if you have a dog."

Guts nodded.

"Then I guess we're getting a dog." He said.

Corrin couldn't help but smile at that. She liked dogs.

"It doesn't matter what kind of dog it is, every species wards them off, but I would prefer that we got a larger one. There are other beasts in these woods that dogs would be good for scaring off." Clyde said.

"Fine." Guts said. "You have to carry the food though."

They both nodded.

"Most towns here have a place you can buy a dog; there should be one just up ahead about an hour or so." Clyde said. "I think it was called… Kai. Yes I'm certain of it."

"Alright. Let's just keep going then." Guts said.

The crunching of footsteps continued and Corrin kept nervously scanning the forest, making sure that no more of those… Creepers were staring at them.

"Have either of you heard of the Crimson Strider?" Clyde asked them.

"No." Guts and Corrin both answered.

Clyde took a deep breath.

"Well, he's a mercenary that's said to be seven feet tall. He wears all red plate mail, and wields red weapons as well. I know that his title names him as a Strider, but the truth is he is not one. They only call him that because… well, every Strider that has challenged him has been defeated. No one knows what he looks like because he always wears a face covering helmet, and his place of origin is unknown. Rumors about him just started going around two years ago, and they are… interesting." Clyde started. "He wields a great sword, just like you Ser Guts, and he is said to be able to split five men with but a single swing."

"Sounds like an interesting guy." Guts said.

Corrin giggled.

"Sounds like you want to meet him." Corrin said.

"I just said that he sounds interesting." Guts said, letting out a sigh.

"Goblins!" Terrell shouted again.

"Not again!" Corrin yelled as well.

They all looked to where Terrell was aiming, seeing a large army of the little blighters stretching far back, almost as far as the eye could see. She gulped, drawing the Yato.

"There sure are… a lot of them." She mentioned.

Guts drew his sword, and pointed it at the horde.

"This won't take long." He said.

Corrin looked among their number, only seeing that they wielded daggers and short swords, not a single bow could be discerned from the group of monsters before them.

"Kill the men! Eat the woman!" One of the goblins at the front shouted.

Corrin watched as an arrow found purchase right between the creature's eyes, dropping it to the ground immediately after.

"No one threatens milady!" Terrell shouted.

"Agreed my friend! For honor!" Clyde yelled, charging forward alongside Guts.

Clyde blocked the first goblins strike, following with a slash across its chest, then immediately swiped to his left, cutting another ones throat open. Blows bounced off of Guts armor as he swung his sword wildly, cutting through them like weeds. Corrin entered the fray, dodging every attack that the goblins delivered, and counterattacking in kind. As she was cutting down the goblins with Guts and Clyde, she noticed several arrows from Terrell's bow were finding their mark in several of the little beast's chest, throats, and face.

Corrin shivered again when she saw a Creeper quickly leap down from a tree, snatching up a single goblin from the horde with its long front arms. It jumped up again, landing on the tree opposite from the one it jumped down from. She watched as its rib cage opened, and several long gray tentacles wrapped around the little monster. They pulled the goblin within the Creeper, snapping several of its bones in the process, when its entire body was inside the Creeper, its rib cage closed, and it scurried back up the tree. She had to resist the urge to vomit.

She felt a large knife bury itself within her foot, and she let out a scream of pain. She just had to let herself get distracted! She swung her sword, detaching the head of the goblin that maimed her, and strafed away from the other ones that dogged her steps. The pain stung, and the moment she was far enough away, she ripped out the blade. Blood poured over her foot from the fresh wound, and she clenched her teeth with rage. The dirt beneath her foot got into the wound, which meant if she didn't get it washed out soon, then she was going to have an infection.

She officially hated goblins.

Corrin leaned more on her uninjured left foot, and waited for the goblins to come to her. She slashed and blocked any attack that may have made it past her defense, and watched Guts and Clyde forge on ahead, cleaving the beasts down with little difficulty. She risked a glance backwards, seeing Terrell stomping in the skull of a Goblin that got to close. After he was done killing it, he went back to shooting arrows.

"Cover me!" Corrin yelled at the archer.

Terrell nodded, and he killed many of the monsters that approached her. Corrin herself killed any that brought themselves too close that Terrell missed. Clyde certainly wasn't as good as Guts, but he was still fairly skilled. Thankfully, goblins were all weak. After half an hour, their entire horde lay on the ground, dead beneath their feet.

Guts ran up to her, while Clyde finished off any remaining beasts. He looked to her foot, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did I tell you?" He asked.

His breathing was slightly heavy, and sweat poured down the sides of his face. His helmet had several specks of black blood on it, and his armor was covered with the stuff. Corrin huffed, and shook her head.

"It's just a flesh wound. Let's pour some water over it and call it good." Corrin said.

Guts squatted down, and examined the wound closely.

"I can _see_ the ground through it. This is going to need more than just water Corrin. Hell, I wouldn't even walk on it if I were you." Guts said.

Clyde ran up to them, looking down at Corrin's injured foot.

"There is a healer at Kai or so I hear. He can probably close that up for you." Clyde said. "But we killed just as much daylight as we did goblins, so we should set up camp for tonight. Not here though. This place will be crawling with Creepers ere long."

Before Corrin had the chance to react, Guts had swept Corrin up off of her feet. In her shock, she had dropped Yato to the ground, and he nodded his head towards the sword. Clyde nodded back, and lifted it from the ground.

"I can walk!" Corrin yelled, staring him straight in the eyes.

"You probably can, but I don't want you opening it up any more or getting dirt in it." Guts reasoned.

She felt her face redden slightly, and she broke the eye contact. Corrin supposed there was no harm in babying this one wound. Guts carried her up the hill to the road, and Terrell dug around in his pack, bringing out a large bottle of water. He uncorked it, and poured it into the wound. Corrin tensed up from the pain. Terrell re corked the bottle, and dug around in his bag some more, pulling out some gauze.

He wrapped her wound with care, and tied it shut. After that, they continued down the path for about a mile, Guts still carrying her, until they found a suitable campsite. After Terrell and Clyde set up the two tents, Guts sat Corrin down in hers, setting up her bedding, and placing her in that as well.

"Sleep on it alright? Me and the boys will take watch." Guts told her, turning around to re exit the tent.

In that instant, she thought of the Creeper she had seen, and her body reacted. She leaned forward, grabbing Gut's hand.

"I really don't want to be in here alone. Please just let them take watch. Seeing that Creeper thing… really terrified me." Corrin said.

Guts furrowed his brow in confusion, and let out a sigh.

"Alright I guess. Can you let go of me now?" He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Corrin blushed, and then nodded. Guts stuck his head out of the tent flap.

"Looks like you guys are going at this alone tonight. Our queen here is a scaredy cat." He told them.

Corrin smacked his calf, and he laughed, zipping the tent door shut. He sat down, and removed his armor, laying it down next to him. He laid his sword down right beside him, and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

She let out a sigh of relief, and shut her eyes.

"Goodnight Guts." She said.

"Night Corrin." Guts replied.

 **Leave a review. Or the bomb will go off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest chapter 4 . Sep 19**

 **I couldn't help but snicker when u said that about my comment about him having a metal arm (no offense)**

 **Nivlac: It's okay daddy.**

 **chapter 1 . Sep 16**

 **I jsutcstarted reading this and I love it already!**

 **Nivlac: Yes, give me your love. It will make me stronger.**

 **Anthem of the Night chapter 4 . Sep 14**

 **Hey world you created is really interesting and I like it, and I like the characters interactions between each other. I also like how you're using Golden Age Guts, most fanfics use Post-Eclipse Guts, so it's a refreshing change of pace. (P.S. This may or may not be Mozgus from iFunny, also, you're very violent in your requests for reviews.)**

 **Nivlac: I'm only as violent as I need to be Father Mozgus. I'm glad you like my world ser.**

 **Guest chapter 4 . Sep 8**

 **XD DAT bomb,wife**

 **Nivlac: I'll pretend that I know what that means.**

 **AltenativeFutureFan27 chapter 4 . Sep 8**

 **She Can SOar on the bright clear sky like dragon while he crawl on the blood darkened earth like a beast.**

 **She was blessed to be fate's to chosen and he was damned to struggle against it.**

 **They Are Both OF Different World yet the same force-Fate Or Casualty- Joins them. The Dragon Queen and The War Beast.**

 **So that red guy is non other than Ike. Also were are the Amazons, The Furies, The Valkyries and The Kunoichi, The Dancers.**

 **Also you should make the two kids speak explain more about the rumor of both being married just to know how it came to be.**

 **I hope you keep going and focus on this one.**

 **Nivlac: The red guy is most definitely NOT Ike. At all. He's actually the main character of what I would call the canon of the world of Toss.**

 **AltenativeFutureFan27 chapter 3 . Sep 8**

 **Each women Guts will screw always start with either Cuddles and skin to skin contact later or between a heated battle.**

 **Also Guts is practically very well verse in the art of reading erotic books(Griffith Handed Him Midland Kamasutra which he possibly readed because being mercenry all his life he must know how to read to not be fooled)**

 **The Story should be titled In A Land Full Psychopaths. This Also Reminds me a bit to Afro Samurai Number Bandanas which once you have the number one you are God.**

 **Sex and Violence always goes in hand in this Land Full of Psychopaths, Violence is needed to bent the frustration and Sex when there is no drive for violence, S and M. Slavery is permited because warriors with pride like to return home with a prize, either in flesh or precious good.**

 **Nivlac: Jesus Christ. I think I'll stick with Of Different Worlds. In Toss, slavery is looked down upon HIGHLY, but yeah, the people there breed like rabbits.**

 **AltenativeFutureFan27 chapter 2 . Sep 7**

 **This reminds me that Guts is attracted to Amazons/Gladiatrix(Female Warriors/Gladiators) with a temper which also can fight toe to toe with him-the Beast of Darkness also agrees to that as he dislike the current Casca to the point of wanting her goody goody dead. And it will not surprise me if the queen in when she returns is carrying his spawn after a heated night.**

 **Best Source of Info About Guts character and berserk isnt the wiki is Tv Tropes.**

 **Search for Valkyria Profiles Eirejars(Fallen Warrior which go to vallhalla to drink and fight on Ragnarok the end of days)/Characters for inspiration to make OCs.**

 **SoulsBorne, Final Fantasy, Monster Hunter, Dragon Age, Castlevania series for Monsters and Equipment.**

 **Corpse inside a Canine motif armor with a slab of black iron besides it meets Pre-Eclipse Guts(Time-Space very impresise think about it as the Warp from Warhammer or The Gravity that affects the different planets on Interestellar).**

 **Nivlac: Ye.**

 **Eldraz chapter 4 . Sep 6**

 **I thought it was going to be a like a brother sister relationship, but i guess this works too lol. Didn't realize we'd have a Dynasty Warriors crossover as well at least I hope that's what you were aiming for. Anyway keep up the good work I'm hoping for some more Corrin action soon so you have me on the edge of my seat till then.**

 **The bomb isn't going to go off anymore right?**

 **Nivlac: This ain't a dynasty warriors crossover :/ I'm glad you're liking the story.**

 **rc48177 chapter 4 . Sep 6**

 **ahhhhhhh sooooooooo cuuuuuuuuttttttteee It makes my teeth rot.**

 **Nivlac: Let them fall out. The tooth fairy is my bitch and will bring them to me. I like to lick the teeth. I pay top dollar for this kind of entertainment.**

 **Doomkiller10 chapter 4 . Sep 6**

 **Well, as expected, another great chapter. Dude, the way Guts and Corrin argue like an old couple is just priceless man.**

 **Unfortunately this is where my reviews end. As I'm going to basic training in a few days, and obviously won't be allowed Internet for awhile. Now when I get back there better be a butt-ton of chapters... Or I'll send the Rape horse after YOU**

 **Nivlac: O-okay.**

 **BloodWolf752 chapter 4 . Sep 6**

 **Creepers: Terrifying A.F.**

 **Zodd is quite the terrifying creature. Who here thinks Zodd is going to show up at some point just for a massive 'OH FUCK!' moment closely followed by a 'fuck this shit I'm out' moment?**

 **So, Corrin's lack of footwear finally comes back to bite her, can't say I didn't see that coming.**

 **Nivlac: Teeheehee…**

 **Shikyo no Kyoufu chapter 4 . Sep 6**

 **Grimgar is an anime pretty much following around a bunch of unlucky kids dropped in a "hub" world with a bunch of other people and beings who themselves were kidnapped and forced into the world. And instead of trying to find out why any of this is going on they are instead playing out the usual humans vs monster scenario for various reasons that I can't really fit here. What makes everything worse is that no one remembers anything about themselves beyond a name.**

 **And Corrin yes you have nice feet but goblins are kind of dicks(and they want to do horrible horrible things to you) so please put on some shoes.**

 **Nivlac: I guess you could say that anime sounds kind of… Grim. (Kill me please)**

 **Greyjedi449t chapter 4 . Sep 6**

 **Please don't explode… Good bomb, good bomb. Here is your review.**

 **Joking aside, i find this interesting, so i'll be looking forward to the next chapter :)**

 **Nivlac: You'd damned well BETTER. OR THE BOMB WILL GO OFF.**

Corrin groggily opened her eyes, seeing nothing but the pure white blanket she wrapped herself in. Even during the summer months, Toss was cold at night. Her foot still in pain, but it was a dull pain, bearable. She sat up from her bedroll, allowing the blanket to fall to her lap. The light outside indicated that it was morning, and she looked to her left, seeing Guts sleeping away.

He seemed so peaceful while he was sleeping. His armor lay right next to him along with his ridiculously massive sword, and he wore a sleeveless black shirt, exposing his arms. She's rarely seen so many scars on a person, Guts has seen a lot of battle, that was for sure. Corrin then thought of her family, what were they doing at the moment? Were they searching for her? Were they here in Toss with her? If they were in Toss, then she worried greatly for their safety.

A horrible thought crossed her mind, and she cringed at it. Elise being devoured by a creeper… she clenched her teeth and shook her head. Don't think about that. She reached over and tapped on Guts face with her index finger.

"Wake up you slugabed." Corrin told him.

Guts opened his eyes, and smacked her hand away.

"Why were you touching my face?" Guts asked, his voice groggy.

Corrin shrugged.

"That's just how I wake people up." She replied.

Guts sat up and stretched his arms upwards, letting out a yawn.

"That's weird." He told her.

"You're weird." She replied again.

Guts rolled his eyes, and stood up, cracking his back. Corrin went to stand up as well, but Guts put a hand on her shoulder, and forced her to sit down again.

"You aren't walking on that." He told her.

Corrin then rolled her own eyes.

"It's fine." She said.

"It really isn't." Guts told her. "If I can see through the wound, then it's definitely not something you should walk on."

He then put on his armor and helmet, along with his blood red cape. After he was done with that, he unzipped the tent, stepping outside. After a few moments, Corrin then heard shouting coming from Guts.

"You don't fall asleep while you're on watch you idiots!" He yelled.

"Sorry sir!" She heard both Clyde and Terrell shout.

"Pack up the tents." Guts told them.

"You got it!" Terrell yelled.

Corrin watched as Guts stepped back inside of the tent, his hand holding two pieces of hard tack. He offered one to Corrin, and she grabbed it, taking a bite out of the bread. Guts did the same, and after they were both finished, Guts picked her up, carrying her outside of the tent. Terrell and Clyde then entered it, and packed up the blankets and her sword in some of their bags. After they were done, they took it down, and wrapped it up, putting it in one of the many black bags in the group's possession.

They all found their way back to the path, and made head way towards Kai.

"The village should just be a few miles up this road." Clyde said.

"Good." Guts said. "We can finally get that wound of yours treated Corrin." He said, looking down at her.

Corrin nodded in response.

"Yeah, and you can stop having to carry me." She responded.

"I thought queens liked to be carried." Guts remarked.

"I'm not that kind of queen!" Corrin shouted.

Clyde and Terrell both looked to each other, their brows furrowed.

"Um… Why does Ser Guts keep calling you a queen?" Clyde asked.

Corrin took a deep breath.

"Because I am one. It's a long story I don't feel like explaining at the moment." Corrin said.

"Queen? How? I've never heard of you." Clyde said.

"I said it was a long story, and I'm not at liberty to explain what I'm queen of." She told them.

Clyde nodded.

"Sorry milady, I won't question you again." He said.

"It's quite alright Clyde." Corrin told him.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, and they continued down the road, not saying anything else. Despite wearing armor, having a massive sword at his back, and carrying Corrin, Guts didn't seem all that tired. He was certainly impressive. She was also certain that he and Ike would get along swimmingly if they had ever met. If Guts had blue hair and wore a headband, then she could mistake them for brothers.

Eventually, they came upon the gate of the village of Kai. Like the last village, everything was constructed primarily of wood. There were two guards on top of the palisade on a walkway, and they wore plate armor with barreled helms, with the visage of a sword carved into their breastplate, just like the guards at the last village.

"Who is it that wishes to enter the village of Kai and for what reason?" One of the guardsmen asked.

Before Guts could speak, Clyde had cut him off.

"Ser Guts slayer of Uriel the Strider and Lady Corrin with her two squires, Clyde and Terrell." He said. "Lady Corrin has an injury that we were looking to seal up."

The guard raised up his hand.

"You had me at Ser Guts, welcome to Kai. The healer is in the center of the town in a little log cottage. He'll help you." He said.

The guard gestured down on the other side of the gate, which soon after lifted up. Corrin saw three rows of buildings side by side, with a dirt path that was set between each. The path that was straight ahead of them parted ways as soon as it met a little log cabin. That must have been the healer's cottage. Several men, women, and children looked to them. After they walked into the village, they all smiled.

"Welcome Ser Guts! We hope that you enjoy your stay here in Kai." A guard said to him.

Corrin felt Guts tense up slightly.

"Um… I will." He said.

The guard then locked his fingers together and gestured it towards Guts. Corrin looked down. She knew what that meant to these people. Guts maneuvered his hands together while still holding onto Corrin, and locked his own fingers together, gesturing at the guard. The man bowed, and walked away.

After that, the villagers went back to their business, and the group walked towards the healer's cottage. They climbed the small stairway that led to the porch, and Clyde knocked on the door. Corrin could hear muttering coming from inside of the house, and then the door opened. The man who opened it was short, shorter than Terrell, and was packing on a few pounds, being as wide as the doorway.

"What is it? Can't you see that it's my nap day?" He asked.

His voice was low, and guttural, and he rubbed his brown eyes, letting out a yawn.

"Ah! Hello, you must be the healer. My lady Corrin has an injured foot that she cannot walk on, we were wondering if you could heal it? We will pay any price you have." Clyde told him.

The healer squinted his eyes at her foot, and looked back to Clyde.

"Any price you say?" The healer asked.

"Yes sir." Clyde said.

"Hmm… Make me laugh." He said.

Everyone tilted their head in question.

"If you can make me laugh, I'll seal up that wound free of charge. Now, make me laugh. The value of comedy is higher than anything else in the world." The healer said.

"Excuse me… what is your name?" Corrin asked him.

The healer sighed.

"I am King." He said.

"Well King, have you ever heard the tale of the man who was cut in two?" Clyde asked him.

King crossed his arms.

"Go on." He told him.

"Well, there was once this great warrior who was one day sliced in half by an enemy." Clyde told him. "I suppose that he just couldn't make… the cut."

King frowned.

"That was dumb, and so are you. Get out." King told them.

"Come on! Cut it out!" Guts shouted.

King smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Guts asked, completely missing the fact that he made a pun.

Corrin grinned.

"Because you just gave him a… slice of life." She said.

At that, King chuckled, and he raised his right hand towards Corrin's foot. A bright white light came out of his palm, and enveloped her foot. She felt the pain disappear completely after a few moments, and he stepped out of his house. King quickly swiped off the bandage, and Guts widened his eyes at seeing her formerly injured foot. Not even a scar remained, and his jaw dropped. Corrin leapt out of Gut's arms and onto the wooden ground, feeling like she could run ten miles.

"Thank you King!" She shouted, jumping with joy. "Um… could you do one more thing for us?"

King tilted his head.

"What would that be?" He asked her.

"My friend Guts here has a deep cut on his thigh, could you heal it?" She asked.

King crossed his arms once more.

"You know my price." King told her.

Corrin nodded, and was about to say something but was cut off by Guts.

"Can you cut me a break?" He said, sighing.

King rolled his eyes, then held his right hand up, the energy enveloping Gut's injured thigh.

"You get an A for effort. Now the lot of you get off of my property. Healing magic isn't the only kind of magic I know." He said.

Corrin nodded.

"Yes we will. Thank you very much." Corrin told him.

King nodded, and re-entered his lodge, shutting the door behind him. They stepped away from the property, finding themselves standing on the road that lead to the opposite gate. Guts looked up to the sun, which was directly overhead of them.

"We can get our dog then set out, or we can stay the night here and leave in the morning. With the dog." Guts said.

Corrin looked around at all of the various shops, and the thought of sleeping in an actual bed sounded nice.

"I vote we stay here for tonight." Corrin said.

"I agree!" Terrell shouted, drawing several stares from passersby.

"Stop looking at me!" He yelled.

They all frowned, and whispered to each other, walking away.

"I'd like to stay in a bedroom, and Kai is known for their hot spring." Clyde said.

Corrin lit up at the mention of hot springs. She needed a good soak.

"We're definitely staying now." Corrin said. "And I say we go to the springs first. All of us. We're starting to stink."

Guts nodded.

"I gotta admit, I'd love to get some of this muck off. I still got black blood on me." Guts said.

A man approached them, short and pudgy with fat sausage fingers. He barely came up to Corrin's shoulders. His hair was short and black, and a goatee grew on his chunky face. His clothing was regal, and fancy. His vest was made of a fine kind of cotton, and was pinstriped with red and blue lines. At his belt was a fairly large axe that, from the look of it, had been recently used. Black blood stained the blade, meaning he must have had a run in with some goblins.

"I'm the owner of those very springs. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Ser Guts. I was once good friends with Uriel, but fear not, it is a great honor to kill a Strider. I mean you no ill will, hell, I was even thinking about fighting him, but I suppose you beat me to it. My name is Zandrel." He said.

Corrin tilted her head. Zandrel looked like no warrior, why would he think he would have a chance against someone as powerful as Uriel?

"I know what you're thinking milady. I may not look that dangerous, but believe it or not, I spend most of my time slaying creatures in the woods and training." Zandrel told her. "Any who, I will have all of you relax in my springs. Follow me."

The group all looked at each other when Zandrel turned his back to them, but then when the short man started walking, they followed. They rounded a corner and saw a large, square building with steam rising out of its top. They got to the doorway, and Zandrel turned to them, his shoes making the floorboards creak beneath his weight.

"Welcome to my springs, please, take as long as you wish. And sorry if my brother was rude to you. King is a… interesting man." Zandrel said, stepping aside the doorway.

"King is your brother?" Corrin asked him.

"Why yes, there are three of us in all. I'm the oldest, King is the middle child, and our youngest brother, Bryldir is off somewhere slaying monsters in the beast region. If you ever meet Bryldir out there in the wild, tell him I said hello." Zandrel said.

Corrin smiled, and nodded.

"You got it." She said, walking past him.

The door was made of a brown, oaken wood, and the yellow round doorknob was warm at the touch. She twisted, and walked through the open door. When she entered, she squinted, and then widened her eyes with surprise. There were no separate areas to use.

She turned around, and saw Zandrel leading Clyde, Guts, and Terrell through. He then pointed to a rack on the left side of the door.

"In there are some trunks you boys can wear, and for you milady, there is a swimsuit in the locker opposite of that one you can use. Ta ta." He said, leaving and shutting the door behind him before she had a chance to react.

This wasn't a hot spring, just a warm public swimming pool. The water was deep, and in the shallow area, there were some large flat rocks on the floor of it. The deep end on the far side of the spring didn't look to have a bottom, and the water itself was a clear, green color. The humid air clung to her skin, and she found herself wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

She looked over to the boys, and quickly turned back around when she saw that they were already undressing. She simply stood there, looking at the locker she was supposed to open. After a while, she heard a loud splash, along with some hacking noises.

"Terrell! I'm going to make you pay for that!" Clyde shouted.

"Never!" Terrell yelled back.

She risked a glance and saw the two of them enter a battle of epic proportions, splashing up water into each other's faces with enough power to rival that of Siegfried or the Rajiinto. She looked to Guts, and saw him just slowly let himself in.

They all wore trunks made of silk that reached down to just above their knees, and nothing else. She did get to see more of Gut's scars, and by the gods he had a lot of them. She found her eyes being drawn to his abdominals, and she quickly looked away.

Gods she was acting like a child. It's just a bath; it wasn't like everyone was going to go in skinny dipping. She must have had some sort of PTSD from walking in on so many men at the hot springs in her castle… repeatedly. She had to remind herself that this was no different from swimming with friends. Well… that is what this was really.

…

…

…

Guts sat down in the warm water, resting his head against one of the many stones that surrounded the walls of the pool. Terrell and Clyde continued to battle for dominance over in the deep end of the pool, neither one giving an inch to the other. He couldn't really see where they were, as the steam was thick. He could _hear_ them battling and shouting to his far left, so he assumed they were in the deep end.

The hot water felt nice on his sore body, and he let out a breath. Should he even be allowing himself to relax at a time like this? What if something happens to Griffith or the other Hawks while he's here soaking in the baths? He shook his head. This water was too nice to get out of now that he was inside of it. He could discern the shape of a woman enter the water, taking a seat in the warm waters opposite of where Guts was seated, straight across from him.

He heard a loud "Ahhh" soon after that. Guts allowed himself to soak for a good ten minutes before Clyde and Terrell both swam there way back to him. They both took a seat on either side of him, and they took a breath.

"Our old master used to tell us that rest was good for the body, especially if you're sore." Clyde told him.

"He said that rest was the best way to recover after a long hard battle!" Terrell shouted.

Guts nodded.

"You guys are definitely right about that. Sometimes I couldn't afford to rest though. There were a few times in my mercenary career where I had to go to one battle right after another." Guts told them.

Clyde nodded.

"We know how that feels sir." Clyde told him.

Guts cracked his head, and noticed as… bubbles started to flow up from between Terrell's legs. Guts frowned as deep as he possibly could, and swam towards the other side of the baths.

"Where are you going?" Clyde asked him.

"To the other side of the pool. Neither of you come near me." He said.

Clyde and Terrell both looked to each other, looking confused. Once he reached the other side of the springs, he sat down once more, and looked to his left, seeing Corrin sitting a few feet away from him. She leaned her head back on one, and held her eyes shut. For the first time since meeting her, Corrin was not wearing her armor. Instead, she was simply wearing a pair of blue small clothes.

It was odd. He was so used to seeing her wear that armor. The black band in her hair was gone as well, and her white hair floated in the water. It was… mesmerizing to say the least. Guts tapped her on the shoulder, and she gasped, looking over to him.

"Guts! What are you doing over here!?" She yelled, covering her body with her hands and turning away.

Guts raised an eyebrow at her.

"Terrell farted. I didn't want to be near that." Guts told her.

Corrin turned her head slightly, her own eyebrow raised.

"You're a man, aren't you supposed to be used to gross stuff like that?" She asked.

"I've never had to deal with fart water before." He told her.

Corrin eased up, and giggled, placing her head back on the rock she was previously laying on.

"Who knew that a warrior as great as you could be deterred by mere fart water?" She teased.

Guts rolled his eyes.

"Fart water isn't something I can slay with my blade. It's smelly and makes me uncomfortable." Guts told her.

Corrin looked him in the eyes, which conveyed certain seriousness about them.

"Guts. You must face the fart water. Conquer your fear." She said, trying her best not to giggle.

Guts shook his head.

"Fart water isn't something I can face alone. You must face the fart water with me." Guts told her, grinning.

Corrin then frowned.

"No way, this is your fight, not mine." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Guts laughed.

"Seems like it's a fear that you have to conquer too." He told her.

"No. Way." She said.

"Coward." Guts remarked.

"What was that!?" She yelled.

Suddenly, Guts felt a large wave of water crash into his face, and he rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"You're asking for it!" He shouted back, dipping his right hand in the water.

He swung it, and watched as water flew up into Corrin's face, and she pouted.

"You're done Guts." She remarked, her red eyes narrowed.

Guts got himself into a battle ready position, with each of his legs giving a good base. He cupped both of his hands together under the water, with Corrin doing the same.

"You sure that you want to do this? I won't hold back." Guts told her.

Corrin smirked.

"Your splashing skills leave something to be desired. Now, en guarde!" She shouted.

They spent a good ten minutes battling each other, neither one giving each other ground. The hot water that flew up through the air soaked their hair even further. Guts eyes felt slightly irritated, and eventually they came to an armistice, sitting back on their respective rocks. Corrin placed a hand on her lips, and giggled.

"After an hour we should probably get out. We'll be clean by then." Corrin told him.

"That sounds like a good plan." He told her.

That was when Guts began to notice the red that was flowing into the water. It was unmistakable. This was blood. He looked to the entrance, and saw the silhouette of a man lying on top of another man, bringing down an axe onto the man on the bottom. He stood up, ignoring the dizziness that ensued. Corrin noticed the blood, and screamed, backing away from it.

He charged towards the source, seeing as Zandrel buried his axe into the face of a brown haired buff man. He sat up, and wiped sweat from his brow while his axe was still in his victim's skull.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Guts yelled.

Zandrel rolled his eyes.

"This guy was looking for an opportune moment to take the girl when you weren't looking." He told Guts.

He tilted his head.

"How do you _know_ that?" Guts asked him.

Zandrel tapped his temple with his right hand.

"I was born with the gift to read the surface thoughts of other sapient beings. He wasn't going to do nice things to the lady, let's just say that." Zandrel told him. "This gift gives me the edge in a fight, because I almost always know what my opponent is going to do. Unless their thoughts are guarded of course."

Guts narrowed his eyes.

"What am I thinking about right now?" He asked.

Zandrel smirked.

"You're thinking of your friend Griffith. Am I correct?" Zandrel asked.

Gut's jaw dropped, and he took a step back.

"This is crazy…" He said.

"Now you're thinking of… Zodd the Immortal. Yes, a shape shifting swordsman. Surely I'm not as odd as he is."

Guts clenched his teeth in rage.

"How!?" He yelled.

"I was born with it you idiot. I just told you." Zandrel said, narrowing his eyes.

He heard several splashes from behind him, and Corrin was then standing beside him. She looked down to the body, her eyes wide with shock.

"What have you done!?" She shouted.

Zandrel rolled his eyes.

"I saved you from a serial killing rapist." He told her.

Corrin tilted her head in question.

"He can apparently read minds…" Guts said.

"Apparently? You just saw my power first hand!" He announced.

Corrin maneuvered out of the way of the bloody water, making sure to only stand in clean liquid.

"What am I thinking about right now?" She asked.

Zandrel placed a hand on his chin.

"You're brother Xander." He said, snapping his fingers.

Corrin gasped.

"What about now?" She asked him.

Zandrel paused for a moment.

"Well my queen, I'm not at liberty to say. Wouldn't want to vanish." He said.

Corrin's jaw was agape.

"I believe him. There's no way he would have that information otherwise." Corrin said, looking to Guts.

That was exactly what Guts was thinking when Zandrel mentioned Griffith and Zodd. There isn't a soul that could've told him about that. Assuming of course that no one from his world was here to tell Zandrel about that beforehand. Even then why go through the trouble of this act? Guts crossed his arms, trying to think of the dumbest thing possible to prove to himself one hundred percent that Zandrel could read minds.

Zandrel looked at him with concern.

"Why the hell are you thinking about a Creeper with a unicorn horn? I don't want that image in my mind Ser Guts." He told him.

He sighed with defeat.

"I guess it's really true then. You can read minds." He said.

"Surface thoughts." Zandrel corrected.

Clyde and Terrell came splashing up to Corrin and Guts, looking at the body with wide eyes.

"Did he trespass on your property without your consent Ser Zandrel?" Clyde asked.

Zandrel stood up from the corpse, ripping his axe out of the dead man's skull.

"Why yes, he did." He replied.

"It's okay now you two, but I'm getting out. I can't… I just can't be in this water right now." Corrin told them.

"It's just a little blood milady Corrin." Zandrel said. "I can somewhat understand however. I wish you and Ser Guts luck on your quest to return home."

Guts nearly asked him how he knew that, but then he stopped himself. He knew the reason.

"That isn't even close to the oddest story in this country. You're overestimating your situation." Zandrel said, looking to Corrin.

"Ser Zandrel… are you a mind reader?" Clyde asked him.

"Yes I am." He replied, pulling the body away from the water. "And no you can't pee in the pool Terrell. If you do I'll cut your little member right off." He said, taking a moment to gesture at Terrell's crotch with his axe.

Terrell frowned, and covered his crotch region.

"I am sorry for this terrible service everyone." Zandrel said. "Just try and enjoy the rest of your stay in Kai. My brother is going to kill me when I ask him to clean this all up…" He muttered, opening the doorknob and dragging the body outside with him.

Guts looked to Corrin, who looked down at her feet. She looked more troubled than usual.

"That man… wanted to…" She muttered.

Guts rubbed the back of his head.

"He didn't, and he never will." Guts told her.

She remained silent. Guts stepped out of the pool.

"Let's get going." Guts told the boys.

"Yes sir!" They both yelled, scrambling out of the pool.

What a way to ruin a good day…

 **I've been thinking about writing a JoJo's bizarre adventure crossover with something sometime. I wanna DO IT. Anywhore, leave a review or I will make sure that your hamster is microwaved.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest** **chapter 5 . Mar 1**

 **I hope this gets a new chapter soon, I really like this story. I've read the 5 chapters like four times waiting. I don't want to rush you, that would the worst thing to do, but I still really want to know what happens next.**

 **Anyway, hope you're well. Now, back to waiting.**

 **Nivlac: I'm back. Read six chapters over and over again.**

 **SadisticAvocado** **chapter 5 . Nov 20, 2016**

 **Yeah, this is some good shit. People always think 'Berserk grimdark,' but there's a lot of... well, there's some comic relief and levity (mostly in the golden age, but still!). I also just really like GA Guts, because he's still snarly and grumpy, but he doesn't have the trauma of the eclipse make him act like a total dick! He's just a bit weird and anti-social instead, and behaves a little like a grumpy cat.**

 **The fart water bit felt a little juvenile to me, and the mind reading bit at the end was a bit long winded for what it was in the end.**

 **Even so, it's a pretty good story, and you've cooked up a pretty interesting world here (mind if I steal a couple of elements for a DnD campaign I'm running? P). The interactions between Corrin and Guts are cute as heck, and it's just a nice story to read. I'm looking forward to updates as and when they're posted, so good luck on that front**

 **Nivlac: Yes, you can use whatever you want for your campaign. Also, I'm introducing a new character in this chapter that is based off of a character I created in Dnd.**

 **Guest** **chapter 5 . Oct 21, 2016**

 **This story so cool! I hope more comes out soon, I just finished reading the 5 chapters and I love it. I shall be waiting patiently for number 6.**

 **Nivlac: Here you go.**

 **helywood** **chapter 5 . Oct 6, 2016**

 **Well, I gotta say that this is starting to be a funny and interesting story (good new chapter by the way) and I would love to continue reading this story to the end keep doing the good work... Oh, by the can i give you a few ideas for your jojo crossover like putting making a crossover between jojo and fire emblem awakening because seriouly this thing has potencial the character that you can use from jojo, could be jonathan seriously, I see a lot of greats supports between him and othe characters like Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Robin, Maribelle etc. Or if you want using others characters from jojo instead of jonathan like joseph or jotaro or maybe even a crossover between jojo and my hero academia with jotaro as the protagonist. Well those are just a few of my ideas and I hope you take a few of my ideas on consideration and I just gotta say that just keep doing the awesome work you do! ( sorry for my bad english)**

 **Nivlac: Those aren't bad ideas. Thanks for reading.**

 **Pacer287** **chapter 5 . Oct 5, 2016**

 **I have no hamster!**

 **Nivlac: Then get one.**

 **Nemesis the Asshole** **chapter 5 . Oct 2, 2016**

 **What's this?! A new ship?! I shall give it the name of "The Wolf and Dragon." Our messiah Nivlac will be pleased...**

 **But in all seriousness, I love the world you set up with the whole eternal honor warfare and beast. Gotta love the slow, but enjoyable, relationship between Corrin and Guts, especially when Guts acts like an asshole sometimes. I do wonder if you'll bring in other characters from the Berserk or Fire Emblem series or just made up ones to join Guts and Corrin and co.**

 **I bless your home and head with cleansing bleach for a chapter well-done. More will come if another chapter is presented.**

 **Nivlac: I was told there would be more bleach?**

 **BloodWolf752** **chapter 5 . Sep 30, 2016**

 **It's nice to see Guts and co. settle down and have a little fun. But still, what a way to ruin a good day indeed...**

 **Never actually read/watched JoJo. Is it any good?**

 **On a completely unrelated note: I don't own a hamster so, jokes on you.**

 **Nivlac: Jojo is pretty good. It's got a huge plot hole in part four but other than that it is dank shit my dude.**

 **Sandwich** **chapter 5 . Sep 27, 2016**

 **For every battle I see here for some reason Nine Lashes's "Anthem of the lonely" song pops in my head or "End of me" by Ashes Remain (both are pretty good songs) but other than that I look forward to reading chapter 6**

 **Nivlac: Here's chapter six.**

 **Bill Cipher fan** **chapter 5 . Sep 27, 2016**

 **Dude I totally encourage the JoJo's bizarre adventure crossover thing but I want to ask... Will any more fire emblem characters or berserk characters show up soon? P.s if u plan a guts x corrin shipping IM TOTALLY IN FULL SUPPORT OF IT!**

 **Nivlac: Oh my.**

 **Eldraz** **chapter 5 . Sep 27, 2016**

 **"What a way to ruin a good day..."  
Nah I got an update so its definitely a good day. Is JoJo pretty good? I haven't seen it yet and idk if I should. Regardless your writing is great so keep it up. Cheers.**

 **Nivlac: Thank ya kindly, also yes, jojo is pretty dank.**

 **Guest** **chapter 5 . Sep 27, 2016**

 **Ok**

 **Nivlac: 3===========D**

 **rc48177** **chapter 5 . Sep 27, 2016**

 **WOW! I kind of forgot Guts uses to have a sense of humor beyond laughing at demon's suffering.**

 **Nivlac: Lol saem.**

 **Anthem of the Night** **chapter 5 . Sep 27, 2016**

 **I have a strange suspicion that Guts would win any splash fight ever. The guts built like a goddamn rhino on steroids**

 **Nivlac: The back muscles. By god the back muscles.**

 **AltenativeFutureFan27** **chapter 5 . Sep 27, 2016**

 **Jojo Bizarre adventure x Mortal Kombat  
The Arrow was shot when enrico pucci accelerated the universe thus created enough speed to pierce through the fabric of reality and disappeared from the Universe of JJBA meanwhil in neatherrealm when Elder subzero(current noob-saibot) was about to be finished by Scorpion the Arrow pierced his chest and shattered with its many fragments stuck there. When Quanchi resurected Subzero to be the ascended arch demon Noob Saibot, what he gets is not what he intended something which cant be explained.  
For that you need to make pose which can defy gravity itself and all kind of logic.**

 **Nivlac: Nah you can do that fam.**

Guts and Corrin continued down the beaten brown dirt path, Terrell and Clyde trailing slightly behind them. It had been a long night; Corrin had a hard time sleeping at the inn, and was still looking solemn. Morning light trickled between the leaves on the high branches of the massive trees surrounding them. Corrin had noticed that they were getting larger and larger the farther they proceeded into this forest. The smell of morning dew was strong in her nostrils, and was one of the more pleasant things to come from this morning. The second being the dog they had gotten from Kai shortly before departing.

It was a massive thing, almost too big to be called a dog. More like a timber wolf with short hair. It was built like Benny, an ocean of rippling muscle under short, brown fur. Its head was almost the size of her torso, and she was certain that if she wanted to, she could put a saddle on him.

Riding the dog into battle didn't sound like it would end well, so she never brought it up.

Its black nailed paws were like a bears, and its white, dagger like teeth looked as if they could rip a man in two. The kennle master said he had no idea what breed the dog was, he just said that bigger was better and sent them on their way with it after they paid him. Corrin was glad they had one now, as she had not even seen a whisper of a creeper anywhere in sight.

She realized that they hadn't given the dog a name. She looked to Guts, who was walking right alongside the massive hound. Out of everyone in the party, it seemed to like Guts the most, to which the swordsman returned with several pats to its head. Its long tongue hung out the side of its mouth and its stub of a tail swung excitedly.

She was still having a hard time coming to terms with what happened at the bathhouse. It wasn't the fact that he was killed, Corrin had seen many men die before, and she had been the cause for death many a time herself.

It wasn't that man's death that disturbed her. It was his intent for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a booming roar echoed throughout the forest to the left of her. It sounded like a lions roar, only amplified about ten times with one of Anna's weird megaphones. At least it seemed that way. The merchant's sisters had the oddest items on hand.

She turned, looking for the source of what could be causing such an ear crushing sound. Fifty feet away from the group, She saw a man, no, a monster, standing ten feet tall, fighting another, larger monster with plate armor. The beast that let out the shout wore pitch black plate mail that slightly disturbed her looking at it. It wore a black helmet as well, and was matching the other monster blow for blow.

The other creature's plate armor was cracked in several places, but she noticed that there were several thin gray metal spikes jutting out of its armor, and on those very same spikes, several bodies lay impaled. It dwarfed the other creature by five feet, but the smaller one was crushing its armor with a massive mace it had in its right hand.

In its left hand, it held a large black shield that stood seven feet tall, and it was currently being bashed against by the spike monsters fists. Corrin then noticed the massive backpack that the shield bearing one held on its back, large enough to stuff a ton of normal sized people inside no doubt. There was a large sword hilt sticking out of the top of it.

"Ugly bastard!" The shield using one shouted.

Terrell and Clyde approached her, and Guts drew his sword.

"What the hell is a Nerog doing this far into the Beast Region? They normally stick to the mountains east of here, and why is it wearing plate?" Clyde asked, seemingly speaking to himself.

The dog whimpered in fear once it caught sight of the spiked monster, hiding behind Gut's legs. Corrin looked to Clyde.

"A Nerog?" She asked.

Clyde looked back at her, and Corrin noticed that out of the corner of her eye Terrell was taking an arrow from his quiver.

"A race of giants. They're usually well… violent. I don't know what that other thing is though; I've never seen its like." Clyde told her.

The Nerog slammed its mace into the other beasts head with a high arcing strike, crushing its helmet. The Nerog struggled to pull the mace back out, but finally succeeded. The spiked monster fell to the ground, dead. The Nerog took a breath, placing one hand on its armored chest.

Corrin froze in fear once it looked in her direction. It stood there a moment, but then smiled, and began approaching them. Corrin drew her sword, as did Clyde. With every step it took the earth seemed to quiver slightly.

"Get ready! It comes for our bones! It'll grind them into its bread!" Terrell shouted.

The Nerog paused, and tilted his head at Terrell, still about thirty feet away. Its face was rather… well it seemed odd saying it, but aside from the two small fangs jutting out from its lower jaw, it seemed human. A large black woodsman's beard flowed down from its face, and it had equally black shoulder length hair. Its skin was a tannish green color, but its eyes were blood red.

"Is that how you people see me? Well, if you're going to fight me let's get this over with." The Nerog stated, raising its shield.

Corrin's eyes widened and she stabbed her sword in the dirt.

"We don't want any trouble; we're just trying to get to Dice." Corrin said, looking the giant in the eyes.

It dropped the end of its mace into the dirt after she said that, and leaned on its hilt.

"Then put up your swords, I had a long day. I've had enough fighting today to fill a whole week." It said. "I mean, I don't even know what the hell this damn thing is, it just kind of showed up out of nowhere and started to punch me. I don't like being punched. Before that, I fought two ogres and a troll. That was even worse. Trolls regenerate ya know? I had to cut up the body into little bits and set each piece on fire. That wasn't fun."

Clyde lowered his sword slightly.

"You aren't going to try and kill us?" Clyde asked. "I thought you were supposed to be-"

"Big scary face-eating monsters I know, and don't get me wrong, most of them are. I was just raised by… ah never mind." It said. "I'm Drax"

Guts still was on his guard, and from the look of it, he was sweating. What was going on with him? Drax seemed to notice this, and raised an eyebrow at the swordsman.

"You must have had a bad time with big people at one point huh? Ya look like your about to pee yourself." Drax said. "I will say though, haven't seen a human wield a sword that size before. Boy drinks his milk."

Guts almost dropped his sword.

"Excuse you?" Guts asked him.

"Nothing don't worry about it, and you." He said, pointing to Corrin. "If you're human, I'm human. I mean, pointed ears, red eyes, white hair. Nope, you fail my human test. The other two though…" Drax said, looking to Clyde and Terrell. "Yep, human right down to the littlest hair."

The two boys looked to each other with raised eyebrows.

"You're… well, not stupid." Clyde said.

The Nerog frowned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did you assume I was dumb? I know four languages! I bet you can barely speak your own tongue." The giant said.

Clyde looked offended, his jaw dropping.

"I can speak Freego, Sim'brael, Jagrip, and of course the common tongue. I'm working on my Giant but I almost got it down." Drax said.

"The Elvish tongue? Sim'brael? How on this earth did you learn that?" Clyde asked.

Drax shrugged his shoulders.

"It really isn't any of your business. You damned _Luk'le tal mulik."_ Drax said in a language she's never heard before in her life.

It sounded very offensive though.

Terrell snickered.

"He just called you a shite eating cow!" The archer shouted.

Corrin then shut her eyes for a moment. She heard Clyde questioning Terrell as to how he knew that language, and Guts simply remaining silent. The dog ran up to her and sniffed her ankles, and the warm summer breeze washed over her face.

"Everyone just stop." She said, interrupting the conversations between Drax Clyde, and Terrell. "We really need to get moving."

Drax nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." The giant stated.

Corrin almost fell down in shock.

"What? What do you mean let's go?" Guts asked him, his brow furrowed.

Drax again shrugged his massive shoulders.

"I'm a ten foot, one thousand pound Nerog with a backpack full of goodies and weapons taller than all of you. And you're asking why?" The giant asked. "Well the answer is this; I have nothing better to do. Just lead the way and I'll follow."

Corrin was about to open her mouth to speak again but was cut off by the sound of seemingly thousands of tiny footsteps. She turned her head and saw a massive army of goblins charging towards them, few were armed, but the sheer number of them was impossibly large. Before she even had a chance to draw her sword, Drax charged past her with a speed that shouldn't have even been possible for someone of his size.

The goblins suddenly stopped in their tracks, and then something odd happened. A black wave of energy shot out of Drax's armor, washing over the massive horde. The little creatures eyes widened with fear, and they all turned heel, charging away as fast as they possibly could.

"Well, there goes that. Can't use it again till tomorrow." Drax said. "Magic armor. Makes things piss themselves and run away screaming. Only works once a day though, and it can't effect the strong minded."

Corrin raised a finger, and was about to say something, but just kept her mouth shut.

"I suppose having you along wouldn't be a bad idea." Clyde said. "Just, make sure that when we're in town you don't scare anyone too badly okay?"

"Well, it kind of comes with the territory of being a giant." Drax said. "So are any of you going to climb in my backpack or are you just going to walk on foot?"

…

…

…

Drax was odd. There was no doubt about it. The newest member of their little group had the strangest tendencies, and he talked about his backpack a lot. Further inspection showed that it was covered in heavy chain, as to prevent it from being ripped in battle, but other than that, it looked like a normal backpack, just way larger.

Guts shook his head. Every day in this place wore on his mind. He was expecting a fight like what he had with Zodd, but Drax acted nothing like the shape shifting monster he fought. He also liked to talk, a lot. The last few days that passed revealed even more oddities about him, from the way he kept his fingernails and hands immaculate at all times, to the way he would speak to his backpack, as if it were alive.

Guts could have sworn Drax called it 'dad' at one point, but that just couldn't be. Whenever the others would ask about his past, he would simply just say 'none of your business' or he would change the subject to how his boots were nice. Otherwise he would just make fun of Clyde in different languages.

Someone his size being that smart was just not something Guts was used to. The giant knew more about the Beast region than Clyde did, and Drax said he wasn't even from here. He was just here for fun. That seemed to be his whole motive for coming with them, to see where the trail went.

Guts peaked out of his tent at the giant, who was warming his hands at the fire. He always insisted on taking every watch, it was as if he didn't need sleep either. Guts hadn't even seen him eat or drink one thing since he joined. That alone would be enough to put him off, but Guts could've sword that Drax cut his face on a branch one time while they were walking on the trail.

Blood flew from his face that day, and Guts knew he saw a cut, but it seemed to turn into a small scratch, and then nothing.

"No dad. I'm fine." The Nerog said to his backpack, which sat right next to him. "You know what the ring does. I don't need to sleep; and no I'm not hungry. The ring has that part handled too."

Guts narrowed his eye, and looked towards the giants fingers. A large iron ring rest around his middle digit. He looked over to Corrin's tent, and was unsurprised to see that she was doing the same exact thing. A single red eye peaked out from her tent flap, and it made contact with Gut's eyes. It shifted to the Nerog, and then back to Guts.

Guts looked to the Nerog, then back to Corrin's eyes.

They then both unzipped their tents, and stepped outside. Drax looked to them both.

"Um. Sleep is important you know. You should do more of it." The giant said to both of them.

"What's in your backpack?" Corrin asked.

Drax smiled at her.

"None of your damned business. That's what. I offered to let you guys in and you said no. So live with your choices." Drax said.

Guts crossed his arms, and sighed.

"You're telling me that if someone larger than you were to march up to you, right now, and ask you to go into their backpack, you would do it?" Guts asked.

"Hell yeah I would. I'm not a pansy. I'll prove my backpacks way cooler even if that did happen." Drax said.

"Why are you so weird?" Guts asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Drax said. "I wouldn't say weird though, I would say… eccentric. The good kind."

"I would say the weird kind." A voice said from the tree's above. It sounded… demonic, and Guts felt a weird pit in his stomach.

Guts looked up, ready to dive back into his tent to grab his sword. Corrin seemed to take the same kind of position, and Drax… well.

Drax just sat there.

"Go away Grady. Fuck! I'm trying to do things and stuff. Like taking watch." Drax said. "I can say what I want dad I'm twenty two!" He yelled at his backpack.

"Give me my boots back Drax, you've had them for over a year now." The voice named Grady said. "I mean, I let you borrow them and you won't give them back. Like, why."

"Because I need them more than you do you big demonic baby! You don't even have feet! You're a damned specter, now get gone before I put you in my bag!"

"By the gods no!" It shouted.

After that, the strange pit in Gut's stomach disappeared, and he felt more at ease.

"Damn Grady. Every half-moon it's the same damn thing. 'give me my boots Drax'" The giant guffawed" I earned em' fair and square! It's not my fault the bastards dead! What I loot off of bodies is mine, and I don't know what the hell he means by 'borrow' I just pulled them off of his feet. Well, when he had feet anyway. There was no agreement, so how would that even be any sort of borrowing arrangement? Grady is an idiot." Drax said.

Guts took a step backwards, and so did Corrin, returning to their respective tents. He didn't want to think about Drax anymore, he just wanted to sleep. They were only a day away from Dice now, Guan Zu, or whoever he needed to talk to, would get him home.

At least he hoped so.

Even though he didn't wish it, his thoughts eventually wandered back to that of Drax and his backpack. For some reason… he was reminded of Gambino. After the mercenary leader got his leg blown off… he became baggage to the whole mercenary company. He wondered if Gambino ever felt like a heavy weight he made every one lug around, much like Drax did carrying around his bag. Did Guts feel like baggage to Gambino after his mother died?

Most likely.

He shook his head, that didn't matter now. He just needed to focus on getting home. When he did, he and Griffith would have a LOT to talk about. Giants that speak to backpacks, goblins, queens, a curse that makes you do nothing but shout, etcetera.

Would he even believe him? Maybe, they did both fight Zodd together that day. The fantastical was proved to be real once he saw Zodd's second form. Guts shifted in his bedroll. Tomorrow would come, and then hopefully, Dice would have the answers they were seeking. How they got here, how to get back, and maybe one day what was in Drax's backpack.

Wait.

Why did he care about what was in the backpack? It was a bag for crying out loud! Maybe it was the fact that he talked to it as if it were his father. Could that be it? Is the bag a living thing? Did that backpack somehow raise a child?

It was just too strange to now want to find out what was in it, what with how much he talks about it.

 **Drax is, as I've said in the fan response, one of my characters from Dungeons and Dragons.**

 **There, now I must return to Valhalla and rest another hundred years.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a gatts laff** **chapter 6 . Jun 11**

 **Corrin: That man wanted to rape me! This is horrifying! Guts: When I was a child my father figure sold me to a man for a night knowing full well he would rape me for two fucking silver coins. Then a year later he tried to kill me.**

 **Nivlac: *Three silver coins.**

 **SilentXD7** **chapter 6 . May 30**

 **Interesting story. I hope you continue with the series in the future and I see great potential in this story.**

 **Nivlac: Thenk u**

 **ZA WARUDO** **chapter 6 . May 9**

 **So... is this before or after Guts rekted 100 dudes**

 **Nivlac: Aft hair**

 **Guest** **chapter 6 . May 4**

 **I just realised that there was like, a seven months gap between chapter 5 and 6. Not the longest I've waited for a new chapter of something (that was 2 years). Also yay! New character! I wanna know what's in the bag of wonder...**

 **I wonder if it's a giant handy haversack.**

 **Nivlac: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **StuckinFEHhell** **chapter 6 . Apr 22**

 **Err... Quick question... Where is Corrin's Dragonstone? She does have dragon blood in her...**

 **Nivlac: Read this chapter fam.**

 **Neema Amiry** **chapter 1 . Apr 21**

 **Nice**

 **Nivlac: Nice.**

 **Neema Amiry** **chapter 1 . Apr 21**

 **fuck yeah**

 **Nivlac: Fuck yeet**

 **the Pursuer** **chapter 6 . Apr 18**

 **Das good sht right there.  
Can't wait for the next update (and for Guts and Corrin to fucc)!**

 **Nivlac: .-.**

 **Shura** **chapter 6 . Apr 17**

 **Before this chapter I will that I was reminded of Genealogy of the Holy War, only without the Skyrim kind of feeling. Would you be nice enough to include the Jugdral games into the mix? As of today I consider those two games as the darkest ones of the entire Archanea world.**

 **Then again, they wouldn't make sense in this barbaric land of killing since almost all of Sigurd's army act as knights rather than mercenaries. But it would be nice to have a gentleman in there.**

 **If can however, you can also use that as an excuse to include a Berserk character.**

 **I dunno, just think about it.**

 **I will wait with my bow to shot you down when you return from your slumber Odin.**

 **Nivlac: Never played them. Hyuck.**

 **Anthem of the Night** **chapter 6 . Apr 17**

 **The first thing most people would do if they saw a giant who looks like he would eat you for a snack and has a bag bigger than most people, and the dolt insults it!**

 **Nivlac: You know I thought I replied to this review before, but I guess that's just the alzeimers. (I don't actually have alzeimers) Hyuck.**

" _The man who would be my friend would have to-"_

"Guts!" He heard Corrin yell.

His eyes shot open, Guts had been totally snapped out of his dream, and he frowned. He quickly sat up, and gripped the hilt of his sword.

"What is it?" He asked, still a little groggy.

"There are a few goblins that've stormed the camp, get up! Get up!" She demanded.

He immediately stood up. This started happening almost every day now. They had been being warned of Goblin season by the local villages they've passed through. At this point it was more of a morning bell rather than an actual attack.

Drax had been waking the entire party up every time an attack closed in. Sometimes he didn't even do it, he'd just kill them all himself if they were few enough in number, but sometimes the giant liked to have a little bit of help. Not that the goblins stood a ghost of a chance against a ten foot giant in full plate. He was pretty sure even Clyde or Terrell combined equaled about fifty goblins.

Corrin turned her back to Guts and slashed at what he presumed was a goblin. He had no time to don his armor; he was fighting in cloth today. That meant he was in for a couple of scratches. He was about to stand up, but one goblin squeezed past Corrin's legs, and lunged at Guts, a dagger in its hand.

He reacted with lighting precision, a perfect bitch slap across the goblins face sent it flying to the other side of his tent. It hit the fabric and fell to the ground, clearly dazed. Upon further inspection, it appeared that Guts was wrong.

It wasn't dazed, it was dead.

His back hand snapped its neck. These had to be the weakest creatures in all of Toss. He stood up and pulled Corrin inside the tent, stepping out in front of her. She probably gave a few words of protest, but Guts was busy surveying the battlefield.

One of the tents was torn down, Corrin's, and Clyde and Terrell were fighting viciously to keep the goblins off of their tent. Clyde cleaved one in half after it tried to cut a hole in his tent, and Terrell kicked one of them in the face, sending it flying. Drax was sitting down, cross legged, and just swinging his massive fists at whatever ones came too close. Needless to say, the Goblins all but exploded when that happened.

Guts briefly wondered why he didn't use the power of his armor, but then remembered that Drax explained that it was every twenty four hours, not after the sun set and came back up. It must have only been thirteen hours since the last time he used it. Guts swiftly cut five of them in half when they tried to leap at him; Corrin darted past him, slicing two pairs of tiny goblin arms off with a vertical slash.

His eyes were drawn to her hip, where a large teal gem was tied. Before any more details could be made out about it however, her cape got in the way. He turned his head back to the field, and noticed that one of the goblins had snuck up behind Drax. It must have been a bit smarter than the others; it leaped through some bushes and latched on to Drax's backpack, stabbing its dagger into the chainmail around it.

Guts looked into Drax's eyes, and they suddenly looked bloodshot.

The Goblins that were attacking the giant suddenly stopped, and took a step back from him. The giant turned its head to glare at the creature, and Drax grabbed it with his right hand. He stood up to his full height, and glared at the tiny monster, which struggled and kicked at air.

"You dare…" The giant muttered.

He clenched his teeth, and his hair suddenly turned into a violent shade of crimson. His eyes turned white, and red lines formed in his skin. He squeezed his hand and the poor things head popped like a balloon of gore, splattering the giants face and its tiny friends too.

Guts found himself taken aback. He'd never seen the giant get that angry before.

"I'll kill every damn goblin in the whole world now! It's a life goal!" He shouted.

Drax began stomping and kicking at the small creatures, leaving little splats of gore all around where the goblins used to be. He picked one up as it was fleeing and tore it in half. Steam began flowing off of his skin, and the giant flew off into the woods. The goblins that remained got the hint, and scattered into the forest, leaving the party to recollect their thoughts.

Corrin was at a loss for words, and Guts could still hear Drax screaming, the sound shaking the leaves on the branches above.

The big guy really loved his backpack that was for sure. He looked around, seeing that the last of the goblins were either dead or running. He took a breath, and began walking back to his tent. There was no way he was getting any more sleep, what with Drax shouting in bloody rage. Guts wasn't going to bother asking about this weird transformation either, he knew exactly what answer that he would get.

"Guts wait up!" Corrin said, following after him.

The swordsman turned to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Well, first things first, Drax. What was that all about? Did you see that?" Corrin asked him.

Guts rolled his eyes.

"Of course I saw it. I'm not going to ask about it though, and you know why." Guts told her.

"Yeah, I know why, still though." She said. "Also… you don't need to go putting yourself in harm's way for me all the time."

Guts cocked his head towards her.

"What?" He asked.

"I was already wearing my armor when they were attacking; you don't need to risk getting hurt for me okay? I don't want you getting hurt. I can handle myself." She told him.

Guts frowned.

"I just needed to get outside, you were in the way, and I couldn't just shove you outside." Guts explained.

Corrin frowned back.

"You couldn't say excuse me?" She asked.

"In the middle of battle?" Guts guffawed.

Corrin frowned and crossed her arms.

"A battle against _goblins_. We both know that just one of us can fend off an entire hoard of them on our own. You totally could have said excuse me." Corrin said.

Guts walked up to her, and shoved his shoulder against hers, moving her slightly.

"Excuse me." Guts told her.

Corrin punched him in the arm, and Guts stifled back a laugh. He was beginning to like Corrin more and more every day, kind of like how he first met Gaston.

"Oh Gods of War!" Terrell screamed. "What is wrong with Drax!?"

Clyde shook his head.

"Well… I know a lot, but I've never seen that before. I don't get it." Clyde said shrugging his shoulder.

"It's not like he's going to tell us anyway." Guts said, walking across the dirt to his tent. He ignored the stabbing pain of a small rock pressing into his skin, and stepped inside his tent, also ignoring the still shouting Drax and Terrell. He equipped himself, and was surprised to see that the goblin he had smacked earlier was still twitching. It was still likely that it was dead, but he wanted to be sure. He walked over to it, and stomped his boot on its tiny chest, cracking all of its ribs.

He removed his boot, and grabbed the body of the tiny monster, throwing it out of his tent. Disgusting little things. At this point they were nothing more than a pest, annoying bugs to be crushed, smashed, or occasionally set on fire.

"My backpack will be avenged!" He heard Drax yell once more.

Clyde nervously tapped his feet against the ground, and Guts approached Corrin. Terrell was most likely inside his tent. Dead Goblins and their organs were strewn about the camp, making the place smell like rot. He was thankful that none of the gore splattered onto his tent. That could not be said for Corrin's tent, as a huge splatter mark of black was across its left side.

Corrin looked visibly displeased by that, her back turned to the captain of the Hawk's Raiders. Gut's eyes found themselves wandering back down to her hip again, hoping to catch a glimpse of that strange gem he saw when this "fight" began. Unfortunately it was being blocked by her blue cape again. Guts reached down, and lifted up the cape.

He saw the gem, it was indeed a teal color, and it was shaped sort of like a triangle but with way more sides. He didn't really know the names of shapes but that's what it looked like to him. Corrin turned around almost immediately and stared Guts in the eyes.

Corrin's face got a slight red tint to it, and she slapped Guts across the face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Guts yelled at her.

Corrin's face still had a somewhat red tint to it.

"I didn't take you for a lecher!" Corrin screamed.

Guts shook his head.

"I was looking at the gem." He said, pointing to where it was situated on her hip. Corrin crossed her arms at him.

"Why didn't you just ask me then?" Corrin asked him, still holding that tint.

"Because I'm too tired to think straight I guess." Guts told her.

Corrin's frown disappeared, and she sighed.

"You do have bags on your eyes. We haven't actually been getting a lot of sleep now that I think about it." She said. "It's been days since we were in a town last."

Guts nodded his head in agreement, but then he narrowed his eyes, and looked about the campsite.

"Where's the dog?" Guts asked.

Corrin's eyes widened, and she too was looking around frantically. Guts placed two fingers in his mouth, and then let out a loud whistle. Drax had stop shouting a few moments ago, so there was nothing to drown that out. It could be that he chased after one of the goblins outside of camp. They would know in a few moments.

A minute went by with Guts whistling and the others searching around, calling out for the hound to return. When Drax returned. His hair was no longer red, and the red lines on his skin had disappeared as well. He looked totally calm.

"What are you guys looking for?" Drax asked, scratching his chin.

"The dog." Guts told him.

Drax laughed, and set his backpack down on the ground. He opened it up, and reached inside of it. There was a weird way in which he did it though; he reached his entire arm inside the bag, like he was feeling around a large puddle rather than a bag. Once his hand returned, he was holding the dog by the scruff of his neck.

The poor thing looked terrified.

"He was chewing on my bag, so I put him in there to see if he'd like it." Drax said laughing. "Problem is though, it's always hit or miss whether they like the bag or not, I still have some friends in there right now that absolutely love the place. Doesn't look like little poochy didn't like it to much though."

He set the dog down, and it ran behind Guts, whimpering.

Guts had no idea how to react; the ever growing curiosity about what he kept in that bag had been plaguing him for days.

He pointed at the bag.

"Okay Drax, I've had about enough, what the hell is in the bag." Guts asked him.

Corrin crossed her arms and frowned at the giant.

"And why did you think it would be a good idea to put our dog in there!?" Corrin shouted.

"Gotta admit, I want to know to. What's in there?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah!" Terrell shouted.

Drax flung the bag over his back once more.

"Stuff." He said, walking towards the road.

"Where are you going?" Guts asked him.

Drax looked back.

"Oh. I'm leaving. Bye now, stay safe you bunch of weirdo's!" Drax shouted happily.

The entire party stared at each other, and back to the giant.

"Why?" Guts and Corrin asked in unison.

Drax flashed them thumbs up.

"I have to destroy at least a few goblin hives or I might lose my mind. I'll try and find you guys again when I'm done. Have fun!" He said, turning around once more.

He walked a few more steps before stopping again.

"Guts come here." Drax asked him, deadly serious.

He didn't even hesitate, and walked towards the giant. He stopped a few feet away from Drax, who had turned around to meet him. Corrin and the two boys looked at the two of them with their brows furrowed, and Drax dropped to one knee. He placed his backpack in front of Guts, and he opened it.

Drax reached inside, and pulled out an iron gray ring.

"This my friend is called a ring of sustenance. What it does, is it allows you to go without drinking food or eating water as long as you have it on. You don't even need to sleep really. Sometimes yeah, but not all the time." Drax told him.

Guts resisted the urge to tell him that you can't drink food and eat water, but he held his tongue.

"So put it on friend. Don't tell the others what it does; I only have one of these things left as a spare." Drax said, shutting his bag once again. He thought for a moment that he heard… laughter within the bag before the giant shut it.

Drax looked to contemplate something, and then looked at Guts again, reopening the bag.

"Another gift?" Guts asked.

Drax smiled.

"I'm going to take you all to Dice!" Drax shouted, grabbing Guts faster than he could react and then stuffing him in the backpack.

…

…

…

Corrin's jaw dropped, and Clyde and Terrell looked terrified.

Drax just shoved Guts into his bag. For what reason she didn't know, but she needed to get him out of there. She grabbed her dragon stone, and approached the giant, with the two boys following closely behind.

"What are you doing!? Let him go!" Corrin shouted at him.

"But you're all going in my bag. I'm going to carry all of you to Dice; it'll be way faster that way." Drax said, stretching out his arms.

"I think we'll walk." Corrin said. "Just let Guts out of the bag."

It was strange, she saw no kicking or struggling or anything like that from the backpack, it was almost as if Guts had given up trying to escape, which was nothing like him at all. She'd grown quite fond of him, so she wasn't going to let him rot in a giants backpack for Gods knew how long.

"Nah. It'll be easier this way for you, besides, the deeper you get in the forest, the larger the threats become. Remember that big guy I was fighting when you first met me? There are bad guys in this forest that make that thing and me look like dolls, so yes, into the bag you go!" He said, opening his bag once more.

Corrin expected Guts to jump out, full of anger, but he wasn't even in there, in fact, the whole bag looked to be empty. Corrin really didn't want to go in there.

She activated her dragon stone, shifting into her silvery draconic form. Now almost as tall as Drax, she charged after him, taking his surprise as an advantage. Terrell and Clyde both shouted something to Corrin, but she had to concentrate, or everyone was going into the bag.

And she was not going in there.

Drax ran up, and grabbed Corrin by her long silver antler like horns; they penetrated his thick skin, drawing plenty of blood. It wasn't like she wanted to hurt him! They just didn't want to go into the bag, what was so wrong with that?

"Wow, you're weird alright. Dragon shifting, I don't even have an item that can do that, not that I need one." Drax said.

Corrin pushed as hard as she could, but it was futile, Drax's strength was unreal, like something out of a nightmare. She couldn't even make him budge an inch, and she couldn't retreat as her horns were stuck inside of his hands. He didn't seem to care about the pain, and an arrow found itself lodged in Drax's left eye, which caused him to frown.

He looked over to Terrell, who was shaking in his boots.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Drax sounded.

He threw Corrin high into the air, making her regret how she couldn't fly, and once she hit the ground again, he was chasing after Terrell. Drax reached out and grabbed the boy.

"No! I don't want to be bagged!" Terrell shouted.

"Too… bag for you then!" Drax yelled back, the awfulness of his pun thundering across the forest.

He shoved Terrell into the bag, and shut it, then reopened it again. Corrin was still trying to get up, when he cornered Clyde against a tree, who had his sword and shield raised. Drax quickly slipped the bag over his body, and then scooped it up, holding the top shut. No struggling could be seen from Clyde.

Drax then looked over to Corrin, who had now stood all the way back up. Drax ripped out the arrow that was in his eye, and Corrin watched as that eye was beginning to regrow itself, she could see the meat pulling itself back together and she felt queasy just watching it. She charged him again, but much to her surprise…

The bag got larger, and she charged headfirst into it when Drax placed the open end of it in front of him. She saw the dog putting its paws over its eyes just before she was devoured by the bag.

All was black.

 **I'm cancelling the story…**

 **JUST KIDDING. Honestly, even I am not that much of a cockbite fuckhead.**


	8. Chapter 8

**thepkrmgc** **chapter 2 . Jul 26**

 **oh, so your using these characters to develop one of your own worlds, then**

 **Nivlac: Well I had actually had the basic outline for it done already, I'm just filling in the blanks with all this.**

 **thepkrmgc** **chapter 1 . Jul 26**

 **not sure what corrinis from, but its interesting to see a golden age guts in a crossover**

 **Nivlac: Corrin's from fates dood.**

 **Roy is our boy** **chapter 2 . Jul 14**

 **Fun fact: Ike is based off of Guts**

 **Nivlac: Fun fact: That isn't at all confirmed anywhere.**

 **StuckinFEHhell** **chapter 7 . Jul 10**

 **OK now I wondering when Anna the RNGoddess is appearing. Either as a defenseless merchant, a Trickster or an Outlaw...**

 **Also shouldn't her siblings attempt to find her through the Dragons' Gate? Or is there no Outrealms Gate?**

 **And speaking of Toss, I heard Terrell mention "Gods of War"... Are they dragons like Naga, Mila, Duma, Grima &... Corrin's Father or are they different entities like the Demon King, Ashunera, Ashera & Yune?**

 **Nivlac: They aren't dragons at all. The way gods work in Toss is… well, I guess I would be spoiling the story so just wait for it fam.**

 **Neema Amiry** **chapter 7 . Jun 30**

 **fuck I was scared**

 **Nivlac: Be afraid.**

 **VocaUtau** **chapter 7 . Jun 29**

 **One does not simply escape the bag of wonder. I hope Corrin stays in her dragon form, falls on top Guts and he promptly losses his collective shit over it.**

 **Nivlac: It's the opposite really. You'll see here in a sec.**

 **Guest** **chapter 7 . Jun 26**

 **You scared me bro**

 **Nivlac: I know.**

 **Doomkiller10** **chapter 7 . Jun 21**

 **Bruh... don't do that to me. I've had a few stories cancelled on me as of late... I don't need this one added on top of that.  
That aside, good chapter as always! I'm finally ready to see what's inside the goddamn bag!**

 **Nivlac: Prepare your anus for the things you are about to witness dood.**

 **Anthem of the Night** **chapter 7 . Jun 19**

 **The bag never stops it's hunger, it shall consume all, be it tall men with tall swords, a woman turned dragon, and two small boys, one of which never stops yelling. If you touch bag, you get stab...and smash, a lot of smash. And that poor fucking dog, shoved into what sounds like a Lovecraftian nightmare realm only to be unceremoniously plucked out, and then watch your master get shoved into said Lovecraftian nightmare realm. #StopDraxsBagOfInfiniteHunger**

 **Nivlac: Oh yeah man, the bag is fucked up #StopDraxsBagOfInfiniteHunger**

He felt like he was trapped underwater, and couldn't break the surface. Guts lungs burned for air and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. He scrambled through the surprisingly warm water, hurriedly making for what he assumed would be the surface. Everything all around him was pitch black; he couldn't see even a fraction of light anywhere. His lungs continued to burn. He didn't feel the weight of his armor and sword on him; in fact, he didn't even feel any clothes on him.

Was he naked too?

For the first time in a long while, Guts was terrified, all because that mad giant felt the need to stuff him in his stupid backpack! Was he really going to die here in bag water?

" _You have to let yourself drown."_ Guts heard a disembodied voice say.

It sounded masculine, and the words spoken seemed to have age old wisdom to them. Though Guts wasn't sure if that was the case or not. His brain was probably making him hallucinate because of the lack of oxygen. Of course it would tell him to give up and drown.

" _No seriously, when living things are put in this bag, they have to drown first before they actually become part of the bag. In fact, you're naked right now because your armor and weapons have already reached the other side. I mean, I'm just trying to make this easier for you. There is seriously no point in struggling against this, just drown and end up on the other side already."_ The voice said once more.

It was probably because he hasn't had any air, but the voice was sounding very convincing.

" _Oh, here comes another one."_ The voice said. _"Two young men, one of them seems to have a really annoying yelling curse on them, ughh."_ It sounded annoyed, like it had dealt with the yelling curse before. " _One is five feet eleven inches tall and about one hundred n' eighty pounds, the other one is five foot seven, one hundred n' fifty eight pounds._

Was he talking about Clyde and Terrell?

" _Now a giant silver antler dragon shifting princess-queen thing. White hair, approximately one hundred and forty two pounds in human form, and around six hundred and eighty pounds in dragon form. About five feet and six inches tall, white hair and red eyes."_ It said.

Dragon shifter? When it mentioned the white hair and red eyes, he immediately knew that it was Corrin. Could she change into a dragon? Was she like Zodd? He felt conflicted about that realization.

" _Oh, and you of course. Male, six foot four… about two hundred and thirty pounds, no curses or anything else that needs purging, also very stubborn for not wanting to drown and get this process over with."_

Six foot four? Last time he had checked, Guts was six foot three. When had he gained an inch? He supposed that he still had some growing left to do after all. Guts shook his head, the water rushing into his eardrums. His growth spurts should be the last thing on his mind right now.

He was still struggling to get some air in his lungs, but he would not try to breath, he had to reach the surface at some point right?

" _Oh come on son! The dog again!?"_ It shouted. _"I'll send it to the mail man storage section again Drax! He didn't seem to have a good time there last time. You'd think it would be the total opposite."_ It groaned. _"Dog. Two hundred pounds and standing at five feet on all fours, poops on the furniture and generally makes everything smelly, this time going to the eldritch horror section."_

A moment of silence passed, and Gut's muscles were starting to burn from the lack of oxygen.

" _Fine! I'll send it to the furniture section so it can mark its territory on everything you like to sit on! The eldritch horror section is perfect for him, but no. If you insist, fine."_

" _The bigger one still is hanging on; the others are also trying as well. You'd think that they would trust me."_ The voice said. " _Wait a moment… the filter is getting warmer… hmm… oh by the gods the smaller male just pissed in the filter water!"_

It was at that point that Guts let the water begin filling his lungs. He wasn't sure if it was voluntary or involuntary though. He just knew that he didn't want Terrell's pee water in his lungs. Best to die now. As the water filled his lungs, he lost consciousness, hoping to everything holy that the bag water was telling the truth.

…

…

…

Guts felt a large palm collide with his face, and then another one.

"Wake up. You're in my domain now. Welcome, to the furniture section!" A voice said, sounding low and guttural.

Guts slowly lifted his eyes, and shot up immediately. He rubbed the irritation out of his eyes, and looked around. He was in a large brown hardwood room, it smelled of pine trees and wet wood. The room was about the size of an entire castle, it's ceiling stretching several dozen feet upwards. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of the same hard wood planks, and two doors leading elsewhere situated themselves on the opposite side of the room.

Guts almost didn't even see them, they blended nearly perfectly with the walls, the only way to tell there were doors there was because there were absurdly large golden doorknobs on them. The doorknobs were twice as large as Gut's hands, and they shined in the bright light that emanated from the top of the room.

Whenever he tried to look at the light, his eyes seemed to disobey him, and looked away from it. It felt weird, like he had no control over them. He stopped trying to look at the light, as it was a futile effort, and continued to observe his surroundings.

Large wooden chairs, gem decorated thrones, small tables, and various other kinds of furniture were scattered haphazardly around the room. Some of them were human sized, while others looked as if they were meant for someone of… well, Drax's size.

Guts stood up, and looked eye to eye with the man who had awoken him. Well, man wasn't really cutting it.

He was built like a brick house, with solid muscle under thick skin. He wore nothing except for a brown loincloth that covered his unmentionables. He was as tall as Guts was. His hair was long, green as his skin and matted down. The color being that of grass. His eyes were a shade of intense brown, and tusks protruded from his lower jaw. He had a few cuts on his face, as if he were trying to shave it and failed miserably. Patches of beard hair still remained, clinging to life on his strong jaw.

He flexed his pectorals at Guts.

"I am Tangelus! Protector of this land of furniture! The great hand just kind of put you down right in front of me, and a dog, but that thing got grabbed up by the hand again though. I could have sworn that I've seen that dog here before as well… oh well! What is your name? And would you like a loincloth? Being completely naked is fine, but it might make the lady orcs a bit distracted." Tangelus stated, pointing to Gut's body.

He looked down, and saw that he was starch naked, he clenched his teeth, and covered his own unmentionables. Tangelus laughed, and grabbed something off the table behind him. He turned back around, and Guts saw that Tangelus was holding a long piece of brown cloth in his hand. It looked just like the orcs own loincloth, and Guts gratefully took it.

An orc? Then again, this was a world with giants and goblins; could orcs really be that far-fetched?

"Thank you." Guts told Tangelus. "And it's Guts."

Tangelus grinned.

"Yeah no problem, and don't worry, I'm the only one here. No lady orcs at all. Now can you do me a favor?" He asked as Guts was pulling on the loincloth.

Guts cocked an eyebrow at the muscular orc once he was done.

"That depends on the favor." Guts said.

Tangelus fell on his knees, and spread his hands outwards.

"Please fucking kill me." Tangelus stated, his tone completely changing from what it had been a moment before.

He sounded depressed, and his voice lacked any emotion.

"I've been trapped here for Gods know how long! I seriously can't remember! The thing is Guts, when you get in this bag, it stops the aging process for as long as you're in here, I could have been here a year, a decade or hell, even a millennia! I can barely remember what my wife even looks like! So please, kill me." Tangelus said, his tone adopting that upbeat attitude he had once Guts first awoke.

Guts took a step back.

"Why don't you do it? There are plenty of broken pieces of furniture here." Guts stated, feeling uncomfortable.

"My orc sense of honor curses me to not take my own life. Do you know what it's like to have your body covered in splinters from dealing with wood for years? I have splinters that have healed while it was still in my skin! Now, are you going to kill me or what?" Tangelus asked.

Guts frowned at the kneeling orc.

"No. How did you even get here?" Guts asked.

"One of the previous owners of the bag put me in here and forgot about me. Not even the current owner knows I exist. The previous owner was supposed to release me after a year or two, but that never happened." Tangelus stated, falling to all fours. "I owed him some money so he said that I could just do him some favors in here and we would be good. That bastard forgot about me and I've been stuck here tending to damned _chairs_ ever since. My armor has even rotted off of me eventually; my sword has all but rusted into disrepair. These loincloths we're wearing are made out of the leather from those chairs over there." The orc stated, pointing over to a series of broken apart chairs in the corner.

"Well… there are doors around here, why don't you just leave the room?" Guts asked.

Tangelus laughed.

"That's the biggest fuck you of all about this place! The doors are damned fake!" Tangelus yelled. "I've been trapped in this prison of wood forever. It's been too long since I've even had someone else to talk too… So please, kill me and be done with it." Tangelus begged.

Guts scoffed.

"There has got to be another way out of here." He stated.

"Fat damned chance. I've felt along all of the walls, tapped on literally every single part of the walls that I could reach." Tangelus stated. "Well, if you aren't going to kill me at least I finally have some company. So, we have eternity, what do you do for a living?"

Guts remained silent.

"I'm a mercenary." Guts told the orc.

Tangelus seemed to light up at that statement.

"Yes I was as well! Oh the battles that I had fought back then. I was a legend, but like any legend my story has likely died out by now. I wonder if my son has had children yet… when I got put in here he was only two." Tangelus's eyes widened.

"Good god I could be an ancient ancestor to a line of orcs!"

"I'm going to try and open the doors now." Guts told him, walking towards one of the two doors.

"Guts I already told you, they're fake, but go ahead." Tangelus stated.

Guts grabbed the door handle, and then was about to twist when a thought came to mind.

"Say…" Guts asked. "If you've been trapped in here for so long, how have you been staying alive without food or water?"

"In this hellish bag you don't need food or water. You just kind of stay the same upon entry. So say hypothetically that you were to get thrown in here while you were hungry. Well, you would stay hungry for as long as you were in here. Same thing with people that get full. I came in here not feeling hungry or thirsty at all, so I'm fine." Tangelus explained.

Guts noted how the orc actually sounded… well, educated. Out of the corner of his eye, Guts saw an absolutely massive shelf lying against one of the four walls. It reached almost to the ceiling, and the whole thing was full of books. Guts didn't need to ask to know that Tangelus had been catching up on his reading while he was imprisoned here.

He actually felt bad for Tangelus, forced to stay here for God knows how long as the world outside continued on. Knowing that his wife and child were out there, wondering when Tangelus would return, only to realize that he never would. It really was a hell, just with a lot comfier furnishings. He twisted the massive doorknob and pulled. The door didn't even budge.

Tangelus looked towards the ground.

"You see? There is no escape from this place." He said. "Now, back to our stories…"

Guts furrowed his brow, and twisted the doorknob again, this time pushing instead of pulling. The door swung open. It was a push door not a pull door. Past the frame of the door was pitch black, he couldn't see a damned thing. The only illumination was that of the light in the room, but it barely revealed anything. It seemed as if there wasn't even a floor at all.

Tangelus fell on his face, slapping against the ground with a thud. Guts could hear the orc… laughing? Crying? Some mixture of both? He beat his fists against the ground violently for a whole minute, and then stood up, tears streaming down his face as he chuckled.

"To think it was a damned push door the whole time!" He shouted, his voice sounding hysterical.

Tangelus looked back towards the furniture, and ran over to one of the big chairs. He pulled down his loincloth, and he pissed on it.

When he was done, he redid the loincloth, and continued to cry-laugh. Tangelus turned back around, and ran right through the door, grabbing Gut's arm and tugging the swordsman along with him through the doorway. Then they were falling.

…

…

…

Corrin couldn't see anything, at all. She did know one thing however. She was naked, and she was angry. Once she got out of here she was going to give Drax a piece of her mind. She felt her way around the room she was located it, feeling cool stone beneath her feet and warm bricks on her hands. Other than touch however, her other senses seemed to be of little use. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face that was how dark it was.

After about ten minutes of feeling around randomly, she finally fell face first onto something. Thankfully it wasn't the ridiculously hard floor that she had been stepping on, but something incredibly soft, and plush. She felt her way around on it for what seemed like eternity. It felt like a giant bed without any sheets or blankets from what she could discover through touch anyhow.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something landed on top of her. Draping itself over her back and covering her head to toe. She felt it, and it was another very soft object that she quickly identified as a blanket.

As soon as she thought of blanket, another one seemed to fall on her.

Curiosity possessed her.

She thought of a pillow, and something hit her right in the face. She immediately grabbed whatever it was, and after some inspection with her hands, she decided that it was a pillow. So whenever she thought of bedroom items those items were just summoned onto this bed?

A mattress then fell right on top of her. It didn't hurt that bad, considering it must have only appeared about a foot above her, however, that didn't make it comfortable being under a… well. It. She couldn't think of anymore things that would appear in a bedroom, it was best for her health.

She scrambled out from under the mattress, and went to work tying the blanket she received around herself, securing it as a makeshift blanky toga. At least she wasn't naked anymore, but one problem still remained. How was she going to get out of here? Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a door open up above her. A small amount of light appeared from what appeared to be a doorway about fifteen feet above her.

She heard crying… or was it laughing? Coming from the doorway.

"To think it was a damned push door the whole time!" She heard a loud guttural voice shout.

She went to shout something up above, but then two bodies flung themselves through the doorway, shouting the entire time.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She heard a voice shout.

That voice could only belong to one man, Guts was here. She perked up at realizing that, however, they were plummeting down into a mostly stone room with a large bed in the center. Even if they did hit the stone, it likely wouldn't kill them, but it would really _hurt._ Unless they landed on the bed, or alternatively, her. She was hoping it was the bed honestly.

 **Leave a review or I'll find you and have you put in the bag. In the tentacle room ._.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I did it Mr Doomkiller man. Don't hit me anymore.**

 **It's 4:11 in the morning. Here you go.**

"Yes! Variation!" The orc yelled as they both collided against a soft surface.

They bounced once and their motion came to a halt. Guts raised his fist and clocked the orc right in the jaw. The only way that he could see where Tangelus landed was because of the light that poured through the doorway above them.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Guts shouted his face red with rage.

Tangelus laughed again, rubbing his now sore jaw.

"Sorry bout that, went a little crazy there… Now we have to figure out how to get out of this room." Tangelus stated.

Guts sighed, and squinted his eyes, looking all around the room.

"Guts? Can you not see me?" He heard Corrin say.

Tangelus frowned, and looked to his left.

"Oh! Another person! You guys know each other? Guts she's over here, white hair, some weird toga thing, sound familiar?" Tangelus asked.

"Well yeah-"Guts started.

He felt Tangelus's fist collide with his face, knocking him down onto what he figured out was a bed.

"Don't play punchies if you don't want to get punched back!" Tangelus shouted before a bed fell on top of him.

"Both of you stop!" Corrin shouted, appearing in Gut's vision.

Guts wouldn't have it; he leapt up and put all his weight on the bed that landed on top of Tangelus, the orc letting out a groan of irritation which intensified as yet another bed landed on top of Guts, eliciting groans from the pressure.

He heard Corrin step off of the soft platform.

"Stop thinking about bedroom stuff! No beds, no pillows, no anything! It'll all appear if you think about it on that big bed!" Corrin shouted.

Upon her saying all of those things, several more fell on top of Guts and Tangelus, likely a result of them not trying to think about those items but having them land on them anyway. Guts quickly twisted out from under the mattress, and scrambled off of the large bed, two smaller beds falling on where he was before he made it onto a cold stone platform.

Tangelus grunted with effort, pushing both of the beds off of him, and scrambling off of the giant bed with much haste. He found himself standing next to Guts, and the orc chuckled.

"That was the softest thing I've felt in years." Tangelus stated.

"The beds?" Corrin asked, still out of Gut's vision.

"No, Gut's baby punch." Tangelus laughed, slapping the swordsman on the back, causing Guts to stumble.

Guts clenched his teeth, and was about to retort, but Corrin appeared in his vision, standing in the corner of their stone platform.

"Not now please. Um… who are you?" Corrin asked, pointing to Tangelus.

The orc smiled, flexing his muscles.

"I am Tangelus of the Red River! Tender of furniture and Breaker of Doors!" He shouted.

"Why didn't you break the door up there then?" Guts asked, frowning.

Tangelus remained silent for a moment.

"I mean… I'm pretty sure I've already tried. I think they're unbreakable." Tangelus stated.

"Okay, you think, or you know?" Guts asked.

"I think that I know." Tangelus remarked.

"Well there aren't any doors in here, I've checked. So we need to find another way out." Corrin said, crossing her arms.

The trio remained silent for a few moments and then Guts spoke up.

"There are no doors anywhere, and we can't reach that door up there anymore-"

"Not that I would ever go back in that place to begin with." Tangelus said, cutting him off.

"Let's try picking up this huge bed, and seeing what's under it." Guts finished.

Corrin looked to the massive mattress in question.

"That thing is as wide as a house, and twice as thick as a normal bed, it'll take a lot of strength." Tangelus said, flexing his bicep. "Thankfully you have me here! Guts, we're going to grab one end and just pick it up that way, and Corrin, you'll go under it while we hold it up, see if you can find any trap doors or anything."

Guts and Tangelus both grabbed the same end they were on, and lifted up. They both almost dropped the bed back down when they saw the light that entered the room. From under the bed, it expanded downwards into a sunny grassland. Several separate levitating rectangular stone platforms spiraled all the way down towards the ground. Nothing supported them, yet they stayed aloft somehow.

Corrin got on her hands and knees, looking down into the separate plane of bag reality.

"Change of plans I guess. I'm going to test out one of these platforms real quick to see if their safe to walk on." Corrin stated, standing back up.

"Be careful." Guts told her, straining under the weight of the bed.

"I never trust anything that floats kids, so be careful." Tangelus said, taking a deep breath.

Corrin nodded.

"I'm going to take it one foot at a time. Don't worry." Corrin said, walking between the two of them.

She pressed her right foot down hard on one of the floating steps, seeing that it didn't budge an inch. She then turned around, and took a backwards step onto the platform with both of her feet. At least if she was facing backwards she would be able to grab back on to the stone platform without falling to her death. It was about a two hundred foot drop, she wasn't going to risk falling that distance, this wasn't like when she first arrived in Valla, falling down here could very well kill her if it didn't play by her kingdoms rules of gravity.

It didn't budge then either. She took another step down, and then another. She smiled.

"Yeah, it seems safe. Just be careful alright?" Corrin said, waving for the two of them to follow after her.

She noticed that neither of them were wearing any clothes save for brown (leather?) loincloths. Did they show up naked like she did? They looked like muscled cavemen, except one of them was green.

"Guts you go first and both of you be ready to catch me if I mess up trying to step on that. I don't want to die from falling, that is lame." Tangelus stated.

Guts looked to the orc, and nodded. He let go of the mattress lightly, his hands still hovering under it in case the orc couldn't handle the weight. Tangelus strained but did not falter. Guts walked down two steps until he was right in front of Corrin, and Tangelus huffed, slowly making it onto the first step. He slowly let the mattress down as he crouched, and Guts braced himself in case the orc was going to take a tumble. Thankfully that wasn't necessary as Tangelus was able to lay it down safely.

They all looked to each other and smiled. The trio then made their way down the staircase in silence, gingerly taking steps one at a time. By time they reached the bottom, Tangelus let out a cheer.

"Yes! I haven't seen grass in forever! Oh you two are the best ever!" Tangelus shouted. "You are both great, so I think that after we get out of this hole, I'll help ya out with whatever you need. Whether it comes to hitting things or whatever I don't care." Tangelus said, wiping an actual tear from his eye. "I'm so happy right now; I'll never sit in a chair again!"

Corrin tilted her head at that.

"What?" She asked.

Guts sighed.

"He's been trapped in a room full of chairs and furniture for years."

Upon hearing that, Tangelus regaled Corrin with the story of how he ended up in Drax's bag of horrors and how he was trapped with a bunch of furnishings. When Tangelus mentioned his family, Corrin placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Maybe time doesn't move like you think it does? I hope that they're still alive out there." She said.

Tangelus smiled at that.

"I hope so; I would love to see them again." Tangelus said. "There isn't anything more precious than them."

Guts looked to the sky. It was blue with even a few clouds dotting it as far as the eye could see. It was almost as if they were back in the real world.

"You know Corrin; I met Griffith around a place like this. No trees anywhere around, just grass." He said.

Corrin smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay Guts." She told him. "And…wait a moment, why is there so much light but no sun?" Corrin asked.

Guts furrowed his brow at the dragon shifter, and looked towards the sky. Sure as shit, there was no sign of a giant ball of fire anywhere. Where _was_ the light coming from?

"Don't question it just accept it." Tangelus said. "I really don't want to think about how weird that is, otherwise we won't be going anywhere. Speakin' of which, where are we going now?"

They all looked around them, seeing nothing but flat grassland as far as the eye could see.

"Well, we won't get anything done by standing here. I say we go… um… this way!" Corrin announced, marching in a random direction.

Guts shrugged.

"Works for me." He said, following after her.

Tangelus looked around one more time, and followed after them. They walked for about an hour, the soft grass being crushed beneath their footsteps. Tangelus recounted several battles that he had fought in, and Guts couldn't help but be slightly interested. Whether these were completely fabricated or exaggerated, Tangelus knew how to tell a tale.

"And then I swam through the river right? And I smashed through their big window! Flooding the throne room and the rest of the castle! I single handedly won the siege by hitting some glass! Ever since then no one has ever built their castle underground AND next to a river." Tangelus said.

"Wait a second, wasn't the guy who hired you mad that you flooded the castle that he wanted?" Guts asked.

Tangelus frowned.

"Yeah… I didn't get paid at all, and I was chased out of camp. Then a few weeks later I was hired to take HIS castle, he wasn't chastising me for winning then, he was just begging me for his life!" Tangelus replied, letting out a hearty laugh. "I didn't kill him though, the woman that hired me just wanted to capture him. She forced him to marry her a few days later; I was invited as a guest of honor! I guess they had a long history together or something, childhood friends. She asked him to marry her once and I believe he said something along the lines of 'I want to just be friends.' Well, not with this woman I guess." Tangelus said.

Corrin frowned.

"She forced him to marry her?" She asked.

"Yes she did. Last I heard they were actually quite the pair. Then again they could both be dead n' buried by now. Oh well." Tangelus said. "You gotta love Kul! Best country ever!"

Corrin and Guts both looked to each other. Neither of them had seen anything that mentioned 'Kul' on the map they had. Guts looked back to Tangelus.

"Have you heard of Toss?" Guts asked the orc.

Tangelus frowned upon hearing that name.

"You mean the rebel country? Yeah I've heard of them, why?" Tangelus asked.

"How big was it?" Corrin asked him.

Tangelus smiled.

"It was just a little twenty mile circle in the middle of Kul. They thought that they could take over the whole nation!" Tangelus said, laughing. "Seriously, no one could topple Kul."

Guts and Corrin stopped, and the orc halted as well.

"Tangelus… I think that you have been in here for as long as you thought. Toss is the biggest nation on the map we saw, and we didn't see anything talking about a 'Kul.'" Corrin said, looking to the grass.

Tangelus remained quiet for a moment, and then dropped to his knees.

"No… that's impossible…" He muttered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "My country… my family… everything must be gone by now. If that pitiful excuse for a nation took over Kul, then I might as well be a million years from then!" He shouted.

Tangelus sobbed, dropping to his hands and ripping out grass, throwing it all around him. Guts and Corrin looked to each other, and suddenly Tangelus stopped weeping. He stood back up and wiped the tears from his face.

"Even if my wife, son, and even my nation are dead, there is one thing I'm certain of. I must still have family, even if their dozens of generations ahead of me. I'll find them after I pay you two back, and I'll protect them for as long as I'm alive, then I can die and go to Riggan's hall. If I ask him real nicely I'm sure that Riggan will send me to their afterlife instead." He said. "Now that's enough feelings! Onward!"

Corrin and Guts looked back to each other, and continued forwards again. Eventually they came to spot a small odd bump in the distance. When they drew closer, they found that it was a statue without any crack or scrape on it whatsoever. It was shaped like a bald man with angelic feathered wings. He wore a robe and held his right hand in a fist, and his left hand remained open. The fist was against its left palm, and the eyes were shut. It was sat down with its legs folded underneath it.

"Fancy piece of art out here, where did it come from?" Guts asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe there's something under it, like in the last room we were in." Corrin stated.

Tangelus looked all around it, and gasped.

"This is pretty cool; I think it's based off of a Godling." Tangelus said. "I'd see statues of these guys all the time; I don't recognize this one though."

"A Godling?" Corrin asked the orc.

"Yeah, like a mortal child of a god. Real powerful, usually a 'keep to themselves' kind of people." Tangelus said.

"Well, let's quit wasting time and move this thing." Guts said, stretching out his arms.

Tangelus nodded, the both of them grabbed the stone statue, but quickly retracted their hands when they saw the stone crack upon their touch. All three of them backed away as the statue continued to crack. Guts and Tangelus raised their fists, and Corrin continued to stare in awe. The stone continued to break away, revealing glowing flesh underneath.

The stone on the wings gave out soon, revealing them to be blood red. They flapped experimentally as the arms gave way next. The arms reached up, and touched its stony face. Its fist clenched, and it punched itself in the head, shattering the stone.

A frowning face was beneath it, and one eyelid hung lower than another. Beneath them were eyes of pure yellow, and were deeper than a hawks. His eyes reminded him much of Griffiths, just lacking that sense of deep ambition. More stone fell away, and the winged man struck his legs, then his chest, breaking away the stone that had at one point confined him. Once most of it was gone, the group noticed that on his neck were two deep scars on the left side of his neck, as if two huge needles were plunged into his throat.

The three of them backed away further as the man stood up, matching Guts and Tangelus in height. His bald head craned side to side, stretching out the no doubt stiff neck muscles. His red robe left half of his chest exposed, and it reached down to his ankles. The winged man looked at all three of them, and blinked, both of his eyelids now even with one another. He cracked his back, and did several stretches as all three of the bag captives stared in awe.

Guts spoke up after about a minute.

"Um… who are you?" Guts asked.

The winged man looked to Guts, but didn't say anything.

"Hello?" Guts asked again.

The man shook his head, and then pointed to the scars on his neck, and made a pinching motion towards them.

"He can't speak." Corrin said.

The bald man smiled, and nodded to Corrin. He bowed to all three of them, and looked all around. His face was handsome, almost in an otherworldly way, but somewhat avian in nature. A shadow of a beard was on his face, and Guts looked down towards the former statues fists. They were covered in several scars, as if he had tried beating his fists against a sheet of solid metal. He was almost as muscular as Tangelus, with thick, corded muscles that must have seen plenty of exercise.

His flesh glowed, giving him an aura of light all around him. After he was done bowing to the three of them, he retrieved something out of a pouch at his belt. He unfolded a piece of paper, and held it out for all three of them to see.

" _My name is Oros."_ It read. _"Thank you for releasing me."_

"Err… nice to meet you glowing guy. How'd you get here?" Tangelus asked.

Oros stood silent for a moment, tapping on the piece of paper and holding up a single index finger.

"Oh is that the only paper you got?" Tangelus asked.

The former statue flashed thumbs up at the orc.

"And I'm guessing that you don't have a pen that you can write with on ya either?"

Oros nodded again.

"Oh well… I'm Tangelus, the big human is Guts, and the girl over there is Corrin, we're trying to get out of this shithole, are you in?" The orc asked the winged man.

Oros nodded his head rapidly.

Corrin eased up, and approached Oros. The glowing man cocked his head in question, and then Corrin pointed to his wings.

"Can you fly with those?" She asked him.

Oros simply crossed his arms, and began flapping his wings furiously, elevating him ten feet above the three of them.

"That works." Corrin said smiling. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Oros frowned, and planted his feet back on the ground once more, shaking his head. Guts sighed.

"Well let's just keep moving then." He said. "There's got to be a way out of here somewhere."

Oros raised his hand to Guts, and tapped his index finger on his own temple. He sat back down, and placed a single finger up.

"Do you want us to wait a sec?" Guts asked him.

Oros nodded, and resumed a meditative sitting position with his arms on his lap and his fingers clenched together in a circle.

The trio looked to each other and remained silent for a minute, and then suddenly, Oros's eyes shot open. He pointed in the complete opposite direction in which the party had come from, and walked that way.

"I don't know what he did, but we don't really have anything to lose by followin' along." Tangelus said, shrugging.

Corrin and Guts agreed, and followed after the bald man. They walked for three hours, and during that Oros had not ceased his march. It was as if he knew _exactly_ where to go, each step he took was one with purpose.

Eventually, Oros came to a sudden halt, and then looked to his feet, narrowing his hawk like eyes. He began digging at the ground, pulling away dirt and grass alike. When the winged man was done, a long white metal line was visible. A handle was on top of that line, and Oros gripped it, yanking it upwards.

A door was then partially visible, and Tangelus, Guts, and Corrin immediately began helping Oros yank it from the dirt. When the whole door was out of the earth, it stood taller than the three men in the group by at least a foot, and had no distinguishable markings on it. It was like a piece of metal with a knob on it.

"This is almost too surreal…" Corrin said. "Guts, I'm going to punch Drax. Really hard."

Guts smiled.

"Get in line queeny. I have dibs." Guts said.

"Who's this Drax fella?" Tangelus asked.

"He's the guy who has the bag now." Guts told him.

Tangelus remained silent.

"Can I hit him too? I just want too." Tangelus said. "Anyone who has this bag deserves a punch or two."

Oros nodded in agreement.

"So we all agree? Once we get out of here we're going to beat up Drax?" Tangelus asked.

They all nodded in unison, with Oros popping his knuckles.

 **Chapters will be 2,000 words longer from now on. Enjoy, and I'll do my best not to be a dick about updating.**


End file.
